Red Moonlight
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: Kurt Hummel, son of the leader of the Hummel vampire coven, needs excitement in his immortal life, even more than blood, will he find it in the form of new vampire in town, Blaine Anderson? KLAINE! Rated for smut and vampirisim! Enjoy!
1. The Hummel Coven

**Chapter One: The Hummel Coven **

The pale skinned, blue eyed boy's teeth sank into the neck of the olive skinned man he had pressed up against the wall, letting out a slight audible moan as the fresh, warm blood poured into his mouth and he drank deeply. The man groaned and the boy could feel his half hard erection against his own thigh. Humans always reacted differently to the act of drinking blood, some writhed in pain, most moaned in pleasure. A lot of individuals did something about it, using that brought on pleasure for their own gain, but this man wasn't the boy's type, plus he could feel the watching eyes upon him at the mouth of the alleyway, gazing at him as he fed, a spot of blood on his chin from his own feed.

He drank deeply for several moments before forcing himself away, letting the man slump to the floor. He closed his eyes, feeling the blood taking effect, warming his whole body and diminishing the dull, aching thirst in the pit of his stomach and the back of his throat. This was his third human of the late night and his final. It was getting to one-thirty in the morning; meaning less people would be out on the streets and less potential victims for those vampires out feeding. It was time to head home.

' All done Porcelain?'

Kurt nodded, moving the man so it looked like he'd just had a hard night, before turning to grin at the other taller boy, leant against the wall, arms crossed and a similar smirk on his face. Kurt sauntered over to him, reaching up and swiping his thumb across his chin.

' Messy as always Noah' he chuckled, licking the blood off his thumb, relishing in the differences of blood types on his tongue.

' Not all of us can be as neat and tidy as you Porcelain' Puck laughed, leading the way out of the alleyway. ' Come on, we have to meet up with San and Britt'

The two boys walked across the road to the dark park, wandering at a leisurely pace down the winding paths. It was a chilly night but neither of the boys, in their one layer of clothing each, noticed, walking in silence and exhilarating feeling of power after a night's good feed.

Most humans believed that the novels of supernatural were false, were farfetched tales of creatures who fed on the blood of humans and burnt in the sunlight. They were mostly right. The vampires on Earth were able to walk through life in the sunlight just like any human, allowing them to hide and blend in within, tricking the poor unsuspecting humans into thinking that they were no different from them. There were many vampires on Earth, some who hunted humans and others who didn't, and most who lived within covens, tight knit communities ruled by one pureblood vampire, and could count up to hundreds in one coven. There were some individual vampires, who moved across the world in pairs or by themselves, unprotected but unable to accept that they anything other than mortal.

Kurt and Puck were part of a coven, a coven ruled by Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, a two thousand year old pureblood, one of the oldest in America, and ruled a coven in the middle of Ohio. Lima to be more precise. Kurt was a pureblood, a vampire whose blood has never been tainted by human blood, one who has never been human, as was Puck, employed by Burt to protect his young son when he left the safety of their estate to hunt. Kurt enjoyed Puck's company, though he was constantly annoyed with the lack of need for it. He was a small boy, with an innocent face and bewitching eyes, but he was stronger – much stronger – than he appeared. He was almost three hundred years old, and had fed off human blood his whole long life, making him stronger with every passing year. But he was a pureblood and the son of the leader of the Hummel coven, meaning he was constantly under threat of other purebloods of other vampires trying to overpower and take over his family's coven.

Kurt hummed quietly to himself as the wind blew through his hair and button-up shirt, already hearing the movements in the trees around them, running footsteps that would have been completely silent to anyone else. Puck could hear them too and the two boys stepped aside just in time as two figures leapt down between them, keeping pace with them and linking their arms through theirs. Kurt chuckled.

' One day we need to film that, I'm sure it looks awesome' he commented, smiling at the blonde and Latina girls who had joined them, both dressed in black dresses. Black was an unofficial choice of clothing to wear during a hunt, better to blend into the shadows with. Brittany and Santana were not purebloods, they had both been changed almost a hundred years ago, together, after a cheerleading tournament, and had been "adopted" by Burt only two days later after they went on a feeding spree at a local market. Burt had gone with his two second-in-commands, Sue and Will, Puck and Kurt to apprehend them. The two boys and girls had been close ever since.

' Good hunt?' Puck asked.

' Yeah, we crashed a frat party and got three boys each, you two?' Santana smirked smugly. ' Get any ass tonight Porcelain?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' No, but I swear every time I feed nowadays they get turned on'

Brittany giggled, hugging his arm. ' That's coz you're so irresistible Kurtie'

' Thank you boo'

The four walked at a human pace for several more minutes before they reached a tall wall, the boarder lines of the Hummel estate. Without any effort, they unlinked their arms and launched themselves over the wall, not bothering with the gate just a hundred metres or so down the street. The Hummel estate had the appearance of a huge mansion, with vast green grounds and a long driveway leading from the big black, cast iron gates. Most of the coven lived in the mansion's hundred bedrooms, with others who didn't wish to live within the estate, living nearby, within running distance if ever they were needed for a meeting or something more serious. The four ran up the grass, using the leverage of their jump to increase their speed, laughing as they raced each other, flinging themselves through an open window into the main foyer, not bothering with the front doors.

' There you are!'

The four looked up as Rachel ran over to them, stopping at Kurt's side and tugging on his arm.

' What's up?' Kurt asked, pulling his arm free and smoothing down the soft fabric of his shirt. It was designer after all.

' Burt wants to talk to everyone, he's collected everyone in the ballroom already!' the petite brunette exclaimed, as loud as ever.

' What's wrong?' Puck asked, all of them following her towards the ballroom. Rachel was the Bond Partner of Kurt's stepbrother Finn and had been for almost eighty years now, having become a vampire two hundred years ago. A Bond Partnership was formed when two vampires shared their blood in the heat of passion, and lasting forever. It was forbidden for any coven vampire to make a Bond Partnership without asking their leader first, usually ending in the forced initiation into the coven if the other vampire was not in a coven, or the forced separation of the couple for several weeks as punishment. Finn had for once been smart enough to ask Burt first.

The ballroom was buzzing with voices from the rest of the coven when the five vampires reached it, Kurt striding up to the front towards his father, ignoring the look from Sue telling him he was late. Burt smiled at his son as he joined him at his side.

' Everything okay dad?' Kurt asked, touching his arm affectionately.

' For now yes, good hunt? Have you fed enough?' Burt replied, stroking his son's hair. Carole, Burt's new wife and Kurt's stepmother stood on his other side, smiling at the shared affection between the father and son. Kurt's mother had died when he was eighty and looked like an eight-year-old boy, killed by another pureblood who Burt was still hunting for, and Burt had only in the last ten years married Carole, who had lost her husband when her own son Finn was physically one. Vampires didn't age like humans did, and most vampire scientists agreed that every one human year equalled ten vampire years, approximately. Kurt personally didn't believe it. He still looked eighteen and he was born three hundred ago.

' Thank you all for coming' Burt announced across the ballroom to the forty or so vampires, all listening intently. ' I have been informed by Will that a new coven has moved into Westerville' the room burst into streams of murmurs and gasps, most of them looking worried, others, mostly the young men, looking excited for a possible fight. Kurt bit his lip anxiously, waiting for his father to continue. ' So far, they are no threat to us, however I want you all to keep an eye out and look out for each other. The rule that you have to go out hunting in a pair or more is crucial now, and anyone going out alone will be punished. Vigilance is key until we figure out whether or not this coven is a threat to us. You're dismissed, thank you for coming'

Burt beckoned towards Puck as the rest of the vampires left the room, and the Mohawked vampire hurried up the steps, grinning at Finn as he passed. Puck and Finn were in the middle of what Kurt enjoyed calling a bromance.

' Puck, I want you to look after Kurt, more so than usual, if these vampires want a fight then they'll go after my family first. I've already spoken to Mike about keeping an eye on Finn and I've put Will in charge of watching Carole. Understand me boy?' Burt told him sternly, fixing him with a look that told everyone that he was completely serious. Puck shivered a little under the firm gaze of his leader, nodding.

' Of course sir, I'll make sure Kurt's safe every moment of every day. You have my word on that'

Kurt sighed. ' Dad, I don't need so much protection'

' Yes you do, you're the first they'll go after if they make a power seizure and I won't lose you as well' Burt snapped, and Kurt winced at the obvious referral to his mother.

' Fine' he grumbled, turning on his heel and stalked out of the room, already feeling the need to feed again. When their emotions were heightened, the need to feed, even if they had just done so, became stronger, only disappearing once they'd calmed down. Kurt ran up to his bedroom, arriving there in a minute and slamming the door behind him.

As the so called "prince" of the Hummel coven, Kurt was granted one of the largest room, the only bigger one belonging to Burt and Carole, which he'd decorated himself, and redecorated every decade or so, when the mood struck him. He threw himself down on the four-poster bed, tugging the curtains closed on every side and flopping down to lie down, spread eagle on his silk sheets, staring up at the chiffon canopy, in the dark that he had closed himself into.

Kurt was, according to the Elders of the coven, worthy of protection. He was important, not only as the heir to the coven once Burt became too old or chose to not rule anymore, or heaven forbid he was killed, but as one of the most powerful purebloods. Kurt was one of those few vampires whose vampiric powers were enhanced. He was able to hypnotise vampires and humans alike, into doing his every whim, a power he refused to use against other vampires, however much Sue insisted they could use it as a weapon.

His mother had had the same ability, and had died when she was targeted by another coven from another state, who wanted to use her powers as a way of gaining territory, namely Burt's territory. Elizabeth Hummel had refused, both to go against her coven and to go against her love, and she was killed because of this. Burt had become severely protective over his only son after her funeral, and recruited Puck, a childhood friend of Kurt's, to guard him.

Kurt was sick of it. He needed freedom and he needed it now.

* * *

><p>Bond Partnerships were common in young vampires, and it was rare for a vampire to not be Bonded by their two hundredth year. Emotions ran high in young vampire, Burt was constantly breaking up fights between the young men for pointless reasons, something Kurt stayed well clear of. He was the prince, nobody dared argue with him.<p>

Burt had been trying for years to pair up his son, both before and after he discovered Kurt's sexuality, suggesting both girls and boys for him, but none ignited that apparent "want" that was common for those who found their Bond Partner. So Kurt was forced to watch as Finn and Rachel flaunted their new Bond.

Only a week after his previous hunt and the news of the new coven on the border of their territory, Kurt found himself sat in the music room with his two best friends Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. Mercedes was turned just over two hundred years ago, when she was working as a kitchen maid at a manor house in Texas, and Tina only ninety years ago, though even as such a young vampire, she had found a Bond Partner as she entered the coven for the first time, with Mike Chang, another of Kurt's childhood friends. They were watching with distaste as Rachel giggled loudly at something Finn had said, both of them sat at the piano across the room.

' Okay, she's starting to piss me off' Kurt grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the couple. Mercedes squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, making a cooing noise.

' You'll find someone soon babe'

' I don't care about that' he snapped needlessly, shooting her an apologetic look before continuing. ' I care about squishing Rachel Berry's face'

' She'll calm down soon' Tina reassured him.

' Tee, it's been eighty years, you took like twenty years to calm down with Mike, Rachel's just doing it to show off' Kurt growled, slouching further down on the couch ' It's a power play, she wants Finn to take over the coven and for her to be queen bee, so she's throwing it in my face that I don't have anyone…which I totally don't care about'

Mercedes and Tina both rolled their eyes.

' I don't think she's smart enough to think up a plan like that' Tina whispered, causing all three of them to fall into peels of giggles.

' What's so funny?' Brittany had appeared, sliding onto Kurt's lap from the back of the couch and hugging him round the neck. Santana laughed as she walked round the couch, sitting on the table in her very short red dress.

' We're just discussing people, doesn't matter' Kurt dismissed the conversation, leaning Brittany back against the sofa arm beside him, draping the arm not wrapped around her waist across the back of the couch behind Tina. ' Where have you two ladies been?'

' Checking out a new potential member, blonde guy, really cute, just became a vampire. Burt wanted us to see if he's volatile or not…oh and checking out the new coven' Santana grinned, eyes sparkling with mischievousness. ' We got like sixty metres away before they realised we were there and we ran for it'

' What are they like? Did you see the numbers?' Mercedes asked.

' Get this, from what we've seen it looks like a school or something…they were all wearing uniforms, and were all handsome young men. There was like under twenty of them inside this huge manor house thing' the Latina explained. ' Looks tasty' she added with a wink.

' Do they look like a threat?' Kurt asked seriously, stroking a hand up and down Brittany's side. The two girls both shook their heads.

' Look like a bunch of preppy boys if you ask me'

' They were all really pretty' Brittany smiled, looking down at Kurt. ' Maybe there's someone there for you Kurtie?'

Kurt shook his head. ' I doubt it. There's not that many gay vampires after all, you know? I'm one in a million…again'

The girls all looked sadly at him. The four were his best friends and those who kept him sane during his lock down periods. He was only allowed out of the estate when he was thirsty and told his dad first, always taking Puck or one of the other boys with him. They understood him more than most, Brittany was even a former girlfriend of his, in an attempt to be straight for his father, though that plan had quickly failed after Brittany and him tried to fool around and nothing had "worked". Brittany was now in a relationship with Artie Abrams, a vampire of approximately three hundred years like Kurt. Artie's story was depressing. He had gotten into a fight as a newborn vampire, and had sustained serious damage to his legs, forcing him to use a walking cane half the time, and a wheelchair the rest. They weren't Bonded yet but Kurt knew it was only a matter of time.

' We should all go out hunting soon!' Tina suddenly said, touching his leg to get his attention. ' Make a proper night of it, you know go to a club, seduce some stranger and have an alcohol-filled feed'

' Oh my gosh, we haven't done that for ages!' Mercedes squealed, looking eagerly at Kurt. ' Come on Kurt, I'm sure Puck will come with us!'

Kurt sighed, excited by the idea of getting out of the mansion for at least a night. Feeding off drunken victims were always more fun, they went so willing and the alcohol in their systems gave the drinker a pleasant buzz they couldn't get from simply drinking alcohol. He nodded and the four girls squealed excitedly.

' I'll ask my dad and Noah, tonight?'

' Yeah, let's go to Glow, it's always lively on Friday nights' Santana said.

Kurt smiled, agreeing happily, already planning an outfit in his head. He knew his dad wouldn't say no, since he knew his son would probably just sneak out and go anyway. Too many times had Kurt had to be dragged back to the estate by some of Burt's guards, glaring and usually with eyes bright red from heavy feeding.

Kurt's argument? How else was he supposed to get excitement?

He needed to get out of the mansion and he needed some excitement. And he needed someone to enjoy that excitement with.

* * *

><p>AN What do you think? I'm trying it out so let me know if I should continue! :D Oh and I'll try to make other chapters longer!

Smiles and love to all! XD x x


	2. The Dalton Coven

**Chapter Two: The Dalton Coven**

Blaine Anderson flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and ignoring the piles of boxes littering his room. It had been a tiring week for the whole of the Dalton house residents, successfully completely a full coven move in the course of one day from New York, but they had managed the almost impossible, very dangerous task and moved into the new mansion.

Their coven was only small, with eighteen members, all male and all purebloods, so they had been quietly confident as they travelled across the states in their convoy of cars, avoiding any major roads. They had left New York in a state of panic, and had been constantly on edge the entire trip, especially when Nick had taken the wrong turning and four of them disappeared for several minutes. They were a close-knit coven, knowing each other's scents and able to track each other as easy as they would a human. They felt safe together.

Blaine laid there for several minutes, listening to the sounds of the others running around and exploring the new house, sitting up abruptly as the smell of blood nearby caught his senses, finding Wes stood in the doorway, two flasks in his hands.

' Hey B, you looked a little tired so I grabbed you a flask before Trent drank it all' the tall, muscular Asian said, sucking on the straw of his own flask as he held out the other. Blaine took it gratefully, gulping down three mouthfuls before looking back at his friend, who was looking around his room in amusement. ' You never did like unpacking'

' It's boring, though I'm struck by the want to read and I'm not sure what box they're in'

' The heavy one?' Wes teased, chuckling at the glare he received. ' Come on, you can't spend the whole day up here moping. Come talk with the guys'

Blaine groaned, dropping back down on the bed. ' Sebastian's down there'

Wes rolled his eyes, grabbing Blaine's foot and dragging him off the bed so he landed with a thud on the hard wood floor. ' It's not like he's going to rape you, now stop being a baby'

Blaine grumbled, picking himself off the floor and reluctantly following his friend out of his new bedroom and down the hall. The house was full of life, like everywhere else they had lived in the past, normal for a house full of young male vampires. They had all been together for years, though they had acquired a new member, Sebastian, just fifty years ago, making the decision to leave New York an easy one.

The other boys were all in the living room when Wes finally led Blaine downstairs, hands clasping metal flasks of blood. They hadn't fed for a while, concentrating on getting away from New York rather than their need for sustenance.

' Blaine, where have you been?' Jeff asked, perched atop the back of one of the couches.

' Moping in his room' Wes sighed, throwing himself down into an armchair.

' I was not moping!'

' You so were'

' Blaine, we know you miss New York…' David, a dark skinned boy of the same height and build as Wes, began, sidling up next to the shorter boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. ' But I'm sure you'll love Ohio'

' If it has lapsed in your mind David, I have been to Ohio before and it's no picnic, especially people who are gay' Blaine grumbled, sucking up another mouthful of blood. ' This is nice by the way, where did we get it from?'

' There's a hospital nearby, James and Ethan snuck in last night and managed to get enough to fill up the fridge, though we do need a new one of those, it's not big enough to hold a constant supply for all of us' Thad explained, already looking at his laptop, most probably searching for one.

The Dalton coven, as they called themselves now, having moved into the Dalton House, did not feed like normal vampires, choosing instead to raid hospitals for blood bags of a variety of different types rather than hunt, a diet decided on during their trip as a way of staying off the radar, especially with another coven living so nearby. They all enjoyed different blood types; Logan and Flint preferred O negative compared to Trent and Richard's referred AB positive, a normal trait for most vampires, choosing to hunt certain victims with their desire blood type. Back in New York they had hunted normally, and were good at it. Hunting in packs, seducing groups of women or even men, to feast as a group. It was better that way, the adrenaline of the hunt pulsing through them.

But Blaine believed this method of feeding was better for their souls.

' I think we should go out tonight' Sebastian spoke up, eyeing Blaine from the other side of the room with a small smug smirk upon his handsome face. The other boys turned to stare at him with raised eyebrows. ' Come on, we all need a bit of fun after that tedious journey'

' Dude you hooked up with a guy at a rest stop half way here' Nick reminded him. Sebastian grinned.

' Sebastian, I've told you, we're using blood bags now' Blaine told him, holding up his flask for emphasis. The taller brunette shook his head.

' Not to feed, to play, scope out the new town, the humans who will be "donating" the blood in the bags' he smirked, holding up his own flask teasingly. Blaine rolled his eyes but let Wes reply instead.

' Seb, we're not supposed to be drawing any attention to ourselves…'

' Of course, but we have to establish some form of identity otherwise people will get suspicious and come up here…or worse send the authorities up here. Do we want that? No. So we go down into town, having a laugh, get the word out that we're a boarding house for wayward boys or something along those lines and let the gossip spread as it will'

Blaine looked to Wes, David and Thad, the eldest of the seventeen, who were looking at each other, having a silent conversation, like they usually did when faced with a new plan or idea. Their coven had no leader – no official leader anyway – the other boys commonly going along with whatever Wes, David, Thad and sometimes even Blaine, as the next oldest, chose. Their silent conversation went on for several moments before the trio seemed to come to a decision.

' Okay, Sebastian's right, it is a good idea to make an identity for ourselves. We'll go tonight, as soon as everyone's finished unpacking' Wes said, looking pointedly at Blaine, who snorted.

' Don't hold your breath'

The strobe lights flashed and the music pounded as Kurt sunk his teeth into the neck of a young boy, around his age, maybe older by a few years, intoxicated by the alcohol flowing through his system and the allure Kurt had placed upon him simply by his presence. Everyone in the club Glow was drunk, ignoring the two as Kurt pressed against the wall, holding the boy to him, looking to everyone else as if they were merely fooling around intimately.

Kurt drank until he felt the drunken boy reach for his belt buckle, fumbling with it. The small vampire pushed away the human so he stumbled backwards against the opposite wall in the small corridor they occupied. The human looked at him in confusion as Kurt smiled.

' Be a good boy, return to your friends, they must be worried for you' he told him and the boy hurried to comply with his order, scurrying off happily, leaving Kurt to lean against the wall and allow the alcohol in the blood he had consumed to go to his head.

He hummed quietly to himself as he left the corridor, heading back towards his friends with an added saunter to his graceful walk. Santana smirked at him.

' Please tell me you let him fuck you before you fed off him?' she drawled, causing Finn to choke on air beside her. Kurt could swear that sometimes his brother was more human than vampire.

' Santana! You cannot say such things!' Rachel shrieked from beside her boyfriend, rubbing his back and glaring at the girl. She and Finn had discovered the night out from Brittany accidentally and tagged along much to the distaste of Kurt and his female friends, left to entertain the girl as Finn chattered endlessly to the other male vampires who had come out with them. Puck had agreed to guard Kurt, dragging Mike and Artie along as well "in case he drank too much". ' Especially to Kurt!'

' Shut it Berry' Santana snapped, showing her fangs to the smaller girl. Kurt sighed, taking Santana's hand.

' Come on, I feel like dancing' he grinned, the alcohol in his system blurring his inhibitions as he dragged Santana across to the dance floor, the other girls minus Rachel, who was too bust trying to get back Finn's attentions, following them eagerly.

Blaine looked around the club anxiously, a bottle of beer in his hand to mimic the actions of a human as he half ignored the not too subtle remarks from Sebastian in his ear. The other boys were laughing and joking around enthusiastically, having added vodka to their blood flasks back at the house, prior to going out to the ostentatious club named Glow. Blaine wrinkled his nose at the glow in the dark writing on the walls all around them, but did not say anything, choosing to stay on his guard instead.

Whereas his friends all thought Sebastian's idea was genius, he had arrived with an uncomfortable feeling of dread at the amount of humans around them, hoping the boys didn't lose their cool, and the sudden knowledge that they weren't the only vampires in the club that night. He had sensed it as soon as they arrived and he hoped the other boys had too.

' Why so tense Blaine?' Sebastian murmured in his ear.

Blaine sighed. Obviously not.

' You need to relax gorgeous' the brunette purred in his ear and Blaine's cocked an eyebrow at the sudden feeling of a hand slipping over his thigh. He glanced at the other boy, who smirked at him, before looking back at the full club.

' You know those boundaries I told you about Seb? You're crossing them'

' Well who else is going to get you off?' the other vampire continued to purr, squeezing Blaine's thigh, slowly moving up. Blaine caught his hand, giving him a look before standing abruptly.

' I'm going to circulate, make sure everything's safe' he told the others when they looked at him quizzically. Wes rolled his eyes.

' We're supposed to be relaxing dude'

' I know…just…better safe than sorry and all that jazz. I'll be back soon' Blaine shrugged, dashing off before Sebastian could follow him.

He did as he said, circulating the club, skimming the edges of the bar and the dance floor, shrugging off advances from various girls as he moved swiftly around the club, doing three more circuits than he should have done before stopping at some railings, leaning back against them and looking out at the dance floor just in time to watch a boy pulling an attractive, laughing girl in a skimpy red dress out onto the dance floor, followed by a handful of other giggling girls. He found himself unable to stop watching as the boy, dressed in the tightest silver jeans Blaine had ever said, with a black t-shirt and long platinum waistcoat, his hair perfectly coiffed and the flashing colourful lights dancing off his skin, pulled the girl back against him, grinding their hips together to the music.

Blaine watched. Not the couple, nor their friends around them, but the boy. He had yet to see his face, but the way he moved was hypnotic enough to hold his gaze. With such ease, the boy switched between grinding and rolling his hips with two of his friends, the girl in the red dress, and a blonde in a sequin blue dress, to twirling them around by the hand, practically waltzing to the heavy beat of the club music. Something was pulling him towards the boy, and without realising, he moved to lean forward on the railings in front of him, gazing out at the boy, who suddenly stopped moving, turning slowly.

Blaine's breath caught as his hazel eyes met the bright glasz blue eyes of the boy, the entrancingly beautiful boy that looked up at him, his lips slightly parted in awe. It felt as if an electric charge shot through him like lightning.

The boy suddenly sniffed the air, eyes widening and almost as suddenly he was gone, dashing through the crowd as if his feet didn't touch the ground. Blaine gasped, both at the broken gaze and the speed of the boy. He practically scrambled around the railings, running after the boy.

Kurt leant back against the wall outside, breathing hard, glancing back towards the club anxiously.

The boy. The boy with the delicious hazel eyes and the loose black curls. He was a vampire. That much was clear. But he was something else. He had felt him watching him, felt the hazel eyes boring into him, but when he had turned he hadn't been ready for shock that had struck through his chest to his belly, making his skin tingle more than the alcohol was. His whole body felt alive, but with what?

He had a sudden urge to return to the club, but he resisted, shoving away from the wall and walking quickly up the street, away from the pulsing building and the humans, and the strange boy. He felt a lurch inside him that stopped him in his tracks at the very thought of those hazel eyes, pushing them from his mind and willing himself to move. His brain felt clouded from the alcohol in the blood he had consumed, but he didn't stagger as he walked blindly along the street, getting only a few more metres down the street before his feet stopped, his body lurching to accommodate them.

Who was that boy?

Was he a threat?

A member of the new coven?

He was gorgeous.

Kurt jumped at the thought, hazel eyes and black curls filling his brain, and suddenly his feet turned him and he was walking back towards the club, quickly.

' No' he whispered, glaring at his feet to stop. ' No!' he growled, forcing himself to stop and staggering to the side into a deserted, dark alleyway, grasping at the wall to steady himself. ' Stop it Kurt' he told himself, leaning his forehead against his hands pressed flat to the wall, closing his eyes. ' You're drunk. He wasn't staring at you. He was staring at Santana or Brittany. They're always staring at Santana or Brittany'

He stayed there for several long minutes, against the wall, clearing his head and taking deep breaths. It was only then that he heard the almost silent movements and breaths of the vampire crouching on the high rooftop above him.

Where was he?

Blaine had been too late throwing himself out of the club, the boy had already disappear, but something – the electric shock flowing through him – pressed him to move, ignoring the strange looks from the door staff and running off down the street.

Where was he?

Kurt didn't jump as the heavy set vampire launched himself off the roof, landing with a pulsating thud that shook the ground beneath their feet, just a few feet from where Kurt stood, his back now to the wall as he eyed the huge dark skinned man. He was around Kurt's age, probably older, in appearance, his eyes blood red with adrenaline as he took a loping step towards Kurt, dressed completely in black. He grinned widely at the smaller boy when he glared and held up a hand.

' Not another step' Kurt snapped firmly. ' I will take you down' he warned but the other vampire just guffawed.

' I doubt that very much Sucker' he growled and Kurt scowled. Sucker was a derogatory term, used to describe "baby" vampires.

' Don't under estimate me'

The vampire chuckled again, taking another step towards Kurt. He was too close now and looked so much bigger than before. Kurt was strong, but he knew instantly that his impressive strength didn't match the muscular man's. He pressed himself back against the wall, as he got closer, glancing around for a suitable escape route. With a lot of strength came a lack of speed Kurt had experienced, and he was definitely light enough on his feet. He just needed to…

Kurt gasped as a large fist grabbed him round the front of his shirt, yanking him away from the wall and inches away from the smirking face of his attacker.

' Do you know who I am' he tried one last threat, clutching at the man's wrist, struggling to stay on his toes as he was lifted like a feather.

' Oh yeah, I know who you are Princess' the man hissed. Kurt gulped, wincing when he slammed backwards into the wall, the bricks cracking and crumbling against his back. ' Why do you think I'm here? You think your daddy will miss his fag son?'

' AZIMIO!'

The man looked round and Kurt arched his back, ripping the loosened hand from him and flying away, stumbling and catching himself on a nearby fire exit ladder. Gasping for breath, he looked round, jaw dropping the sight of the man squaring off to the boy with hazel eyes, the hazel gone to be replaced with blood red as the two vampires bared their teeth at each other. Kurt bit his bottom lip, watching the boy sliding into a defensive crouch against the much larger man, who growled.

' Cool it Anderson, I'm not here for you yet…or your gang of fairies'

' You're not to touch him' the boy snarled, barely glancing behind the larger vampire at Kurt.

' Why not? Unlike you, I follow orders'

' I don't care about your fucking orders, and you know what I can do if you don't leave now, so I suggest you do just that' the boy warned him, holding the boy's stern gaze. Kurt waited with baited breath as the two vampires faced off, growling low in the backs of their throat. Then suddenly the man glanced at Kurt, grinning.

' Maybe later then' he told him and then was gone, launching himself back into the air, leaving Kurt to stare at the other boy in amazement, his red eyes slowly changing back to the dazzling shade of hazel as he stared back, chest heaving.

Kurt gasped once more as he suddenly moved, appearing right in front of him, inches apart but not in a threatening way this time. He was so close but he wanted the boy closer.

' I…I'm Blaine' the boy said, not offering a hand. Kurt nodded shakily.

' Kurt'

' Wow' Kurt heard Blaine breath before their lips crashed together almost violently. They both sighed against each other's mouths, feeling relieved as their bodies met, pressing together as Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall of the alleyway. Kurt's hands tangled in the black curls he had admired, moaning at the feel of Blaine's larger hands sliding down his waist to his hips, grinding them with his and inciting another moan from the more slender boy.

Kurt could feel the other vampire's erection pressing into his thigh and knew that Blaine could feel his own against his, which only excited them more, their kisses becoming more eager. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, pushing into his mouth when he parted his lips, groaning when he felt a hand snake down to palm at his erection through his jeans.

Blaine pulled away, not for a breath but to gaze at the blue eyes that had him captivated. Kurt gasped at the intense look in his eyes, smiling sweetly and pressing a softer kiss to Blaine's lips. They were only gentle for a few long seconds before Kurt tugged on the curls beneath his fingers, making Blaine growl, hand fumbling to undo both of their jeans. With barely any strength needed Kurt felt himself being lifted and automatically wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pushing their hips together firmly and moaning loudly, breaking the kiss to throw his head back.

Lips quickly attacked his neck, kissing his pale skin as Kurt pushed their jeans and boxers down, anxious to feel more skin against his own, whimpering as their cocks slid together deliciously. He felt Blaine moan against his neck, his teeth grazing the skin there as he pulled away, lifting a hand to press three fingers to Kurt's lips, groaning as the other boy sucked the digits into his mouth, tongue laving around them, coating them with saliva, whimpering when Blaine pulled them, in the same movement dropping his hand and pushing a finger into Kurt, making him release a high pitched moan, dropping his head back against the wall with a thud.

' More' he gasped, clutching at Blaine's shirt, his fingers digging into his shoulders as Blaine pushed a second and third finger into him in quick succession, pumping them in and out fast, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through Kurt's body. He suddenly grabbed Blaine's head, crashing their lips together again, reaching down to wrap his slender fingers around his cock, pumping the other vampire fast; matching with the pace he was setting with his fingers. ' Ah!…Blaine…I need more…' he whimpered.

Blaine quickly pulled out his fingers, making Kurt whimper more, and used the rest of the saliva to coat his cock, lining up with Kurt's entrance. He pulled away, locking eyes with Kurt again as he pushed in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed within his tight heat and Kurt was moaning endlessly. He only waited a few moments before pulling out and thrusting back in again, hard.

They both moaned as Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt, setting a fast rhythm, their moans getting louder and more frequent as he struck Kurt's prostrate and his muscles clenched around Blaine's cock deliriously. Their eyes held each other's gaze and suddenly something overcame both of them. The familiar electric pulses shot through both of them, intensifying their movements and the pleasure flowing through them, and just as suddenly new need struck them both. They broke their gaze and Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's neck, whimpering as the two needs overtook all of his senses.

He sunk his fangs into Blaine's neck, moaning when he felt Blaine's fangs breach his own skin, his blood pouring into Blaine's mouth as the blood flowed into his own.

Their thrusts became erratic, Kurt practically screaming as their pleasures peaked and came crashing down around them, cum splattering between them as Blaine's shot deep inside Kurt, spreading warmth throughout his body.

The two boys didn't move, staying where they were against the wall, Blaine still deep inside Kurt, laving tongues over the bite marks to stop the blood and pressing kisses to the skin there. They waited until they both caught the breath they didn't need, before Kurt unwrapped his legs, whimpering at the loss as Blaine's cock slid out of him, dropping them to the floor, glad that Blaine still pressed him close to the wall otherwise he would sure.

' Wow' he breathed, before looking down and pulling a face. ' Sorry, I think I've just ruined your shirt' he murmured, biting his bottom lip anxiously when Blaine chuckled against his skin.

' It's okay, I have more at home' he told him, leaning back and smiling, reaching up to brush a hand down Kurt's cheek. ' Hi beautiful'

Kurt blushed, ducking his head. ' Should we have handled that differently?'

' No…well we could have…but I'm kind of happy it went like this' Blaine shrugged. ' I feel really close, but I am really sorry if you don't…'

Kurt cut him off, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ' I'm happy'

Blaine grinned, glancing down and pulling a face as well, chuckling again. ' Here' he said, pulling out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket and using it to wipe off the cum on both their clothes as best he could, glad that it was dark enough to hide the slight stains, before chucking it to one side and pulling up both their boxers and jeans again, running his fingers down Kurt's thighs. ' I really like your jeans'

' Thank you, you'll find that I dress rather fabulously'

' I look forward to seeing more of your clothes then…on the floor of course' Blaine said with a wink. Kurt laughed.

' That was so cheesy!'

' Hey, I live in a house full of other guys, we're full of cheesy lines'

Kurt giggled, pressing on Blaine's chest so he could step away from the wall, unconsciously tracing a finger down the two round marks on his neck and staring Blaine's identical marks. It was unusual; he had never imagined that creating a Bond with someone else would feel like this, a feeling of serenity and warmth, like every touch set his skin on fire. The weight of the new situation felt heavy and suddenly Kurt couldn't believe what he'd done.

Blaine must have seen it in his face, because he quickly stepped away, giving him space.

' I have to go' Kurt whispered, and right on cue he jumped as the sound of his name being yelled streets away by a mixture of familiar voices. He hurried to cover the bite mark with the collar of his shirt, beginning to panic. ' Blaine…I…'

' It's okay, go, just…just be careful' Blaine told him. Kurt nodded, heading for the other end of the alley, away from the way he came in, stopping half way as a small shock went through him. He looked back at Blaine to find he hadn't yet looked away from him. He smiled when Kurt caught his eye again.

Kurt suddenly dashed back to him, slamming their mouths together again in a breathless kiss. He pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tasting him for last time for the night. He pulled away, smiling, then he was gone, leaving Blaine alone in the alleyway.

A/N Ta Da! Vampire Klaine! Vampire Klaine Sexy Times! ;D What do you all think? Hope you enjoyed it! I always worry about smut scenes so let me know if it's terrible! O.O

Let me know who else you want to see as a vampire! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	3. The Bond

**Chapter Three: The Bond**

' Crap, crap, crap!' Kurt hissed, pacing back and forth across the grass of the park. He had finally stopped running when he reached the middle of the park, eyes wide and the shock of what he had just done hitting like a ton of bricks.

He felt bad, and there was a dull ache in his chest, after leaving Blaine just standing there in the middle of the alleyway, and he struggled with the urge to return to the alleyway and stay with him the rest of the night, for the rest of forever, but he could still hear the calls of his name and knew that his friends and bodyguard would track his scent, and would be alarmed by the two additional vampire scents mixed with his own.

He pulled his hands through his hair, growling in frustration.

' Oh fuck! I'm so stupid!' he exclaimed, slamming his fist into the nearest tree, sending it crashing to the ground, the thick wood split through the middle. Not caring, he sunk to the ground, balancing on the balls of his feet and wrapping his arms around his knees, screaming into his jeans. How could he let this happen? He should have been stronger than that. He was the son of the leader of a coven for fuck's sake, yet he'd let a stupid attraction jeopardise his future in that coven.

Hazel eyes.

He groaned, falling backwards, flat on his back as another electric shock flowed through his body, getting more pleasant every time, turning into more of a warm feeling in his chest and stomach rather than a pain that seemed to be forcing him back to the other vampire.

He lifted a hand to brush under the collar of his shirt, tracing over the bite mark and humming in pleasure, smiling, before realising what he was doing and groaning again, covering his face with his hands and screaming again behind gritted teeth.

' What are you doing on the grass Kurtie?'

He removed his hands, smiling up at Brittany, stood over him with a bemused look on her innocent face. Her hair was dishevelled and pale skin pink from running.

' I just needed a rest boo' he lied, sitting up and hurrying to make sure the bite mark was covered completely when Brittany looked away across the park.

' Puck! San! He's over here!' she called, barely raising her voice. Kurt sighed at the rush of wind as more vampires surrounded him, glaring when his face was grabbed and turned to look at Puck.

' What the fuck did you think you were doing Kurt?' he demanded, turning his face back and forth, looking for injuries, sighing in relief when he found none, checking down Kurt's body instead. ' How many times have I told you…has your dad told you…not to go off on your own? You scared me shitless Hummel' he grunted, frowning at him when he slapped his hovering hands away. ' Why are you on the ground?'

' I wanted to lie down' Kurt shrugged.

' You stink of another vampire…two! Did they hurt you? Attack you?' his bodyguard demanded, taking hold of his shoulders. Kurt rolled his eyes, brushing him off and standing up.

' No…well one of them did…the other…' he paused, biting his lip, not looking round at the group of young vampires surrounding him. They had all been looking for him, all of them worried. He hated that. ' The other one saved me'

' Saved you?' Mercedes gasped. ' Who was it?'

' I don't know' he lied again. ' Just some vampire, he disappeared pretty quickly after seeing off the other guy'

' Come on, we need to tell your dad, if there's a vampire out there ready to attack you then we're going to have to deal with it soon' Puck decided, clapping Kurt on the arm. ' Your dad is going to be pissed though'

' I know' Kurt frowned, pushing past him and starting off in the direction of the estate.

' Kurt? Are you okay?' Finn called after him.

' Fine'

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to the Dalton House in the early hours of the morning, when the sun was rising strong in the sky. The house was already alive with the male housemates fooling about and laughing together, barely noticing as Blaine slipped in through the front doors, creeping upstairs. His hand was on the handle of his door when a voice broke through his thoughts.<p>

' Late night?'

He sighed, leaning his head on the wood of the door, already picturing the cocky smirk on Sebastian's face. He slowly turned, resting back against the door and frowning at the taller boy.

' Good morning Sebastian'

' I can't believe you're just getting in' Sebastian cackled. ' Wouldn't it have just been easier to just shag me?'

Blaine rolled his eyes. ' As lovely as that offer is, I need to change'

He dashed into his room before Sebastian could say anything more, leaning back against the other side of the door and running his hands across his face.

He missed him. He had only just met him but the need to be with him and the strong feeling of wanting to be back at his side was almost overwhelming. He ran his fingers over the bite marks and smiled. He was Bonded. Bonded to a gorgeous boy who now seemed to be the only thing holding him to the mortal Earth.

This was the start of forever…wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Kurt was grounded, both for leaving the club without Puck and for refusing to help track down the vampire who had helped him. He knew his father only wanted questions answered but Kurt knew letting Burt find Blaine would only open up a whole new can of worms. A week passed, and the pleasant shocks had turned into a dull ache in his chest, slowly spreading to his limbs and forcing him to stay in his room through fear that his father would notice.<p>

Burt was panicked after hearing about the attack on his son, increasing security around the estate and limiting his family to leaving only when they desperately needed to feed, a new order that Rachel was taking advantage of by sticking to Finn's side like a puppy, and from which Kurt was slowly going mad. He needed to get out.

It was eight days after the incident at the club, when Kurt finally made the decision he had been throwing around in his head for days. He needed to see Blaine again. That fact was painfully obvious. He just needed to find him.

Kurt remembered when he was nine, and his father was still heavily burdened with heartbreak after losing Kurt's mother. He was much harsher back then, soft only to his young son, and had reacted seriously when a female vampire whose name Kurt could no longer remember Bonded with another vampire outside of the coven without permission. She had been punished but half way through her separation from the male vampire she had left and none of them heard from her again. Burt had been angry, and sent out scouts to find her but they never found her.

Kurt didn't want that. He didn't want to have to leave the coven because he was stupid enough to allow his inhibitions to drop. He couldn't leave his father, yet the ache for Blaine was making him breathless. He could remember his father's fury over the woman leaving; Kurt assumed it was because of the fact that he didn't want to lose anyone else in his coven. Their coven was, after all, made up of some of the most powerful vampires Kurt had ever seen, earning their coven a vote whenever the Elders in Romania decided something.

It was easy to sneak out of the estate, out of the pantry window, across the grass behind the willow trees at the back of the mansion, climbing into the branches if there was a guard patrolling, and then over the wall with a leap. Years of practicing and sneaking out, Burt still didn't know how his son did it, and Kurt hoped he never would. He was like a songbird within a cage; he needed to spread his wings once in a while.

He found the alleyway easily too, feeling the warmth of arousal at the memories still lingering there, the smells despite how much time had passed. He was lucky it hadn't rained since; the rain would have washed away the small remaining essence of scent of sex and two other vampires. He could pick out the two different scents, recognising Blaine's deliciously husky, manly scent instantly, staying only a moment in the alleyway to collect as much as possible into his senses before following it.

It was the middle of the day and there were humans out of the streets. After all the times he had snuck out, Kurt prided himself in the advanced skill of acting human, some of his friends weren't as good as it, Rachel tended to walk too fast and Brittany sometimes forgot all together and just ran everywhere. He walked down the street and despite a few turned heads from young girls and even some boys, though this was Ohio so they would never admit that they looked, he went unnoticed. A vampire's biggest asset was to be ignored easily.

He followed Blaine's scent, walking down the street at the frustratingly slow human pace. The scent was faint but still there, and he followed it to the outskirts of Lima then out of the town completely. There were still humans around but fewer, and finally he was able to break into a run. Blaine had zigzagged on his way to wherever he went, crossing over fields and up country roads, staying away from main ones. Kurt wondered where he lived. He had put in much thought on whether he was from a coven, or lived as a nomad. He couldn't picture Blaine living alone.

It was getting dark when he found himself walking up a deserted country road lined by thick woodland, the scent was mixed with other smells now, the scent of trees and mud, and other vampires. He had been gone for hours and he knew his father would have raised the alarm by now, sent out men and women to bring him back like all those times before, but it would be a while before they managed to track him down. They would search in places he was most likely to go, places he'd gone before, rather than start by tracking his scent, by then maybe he would have found Blaine.

He jumped at a sudden booming sound far above his head, stopping his tracks and looking up at the sky covered by dark grey, heavy clouds.

' No' he gasped, flinching as a drop of water landed on his cheek. Suddenly rain was crashing down around him, soaking him almost instantly, thunder rolling. He sniffed the air desperately, but the scent of Blaine was already slowly passing away, disappearing as the rain-washed it away. ' No!' he screamed angrily.

He broke into a run up the road, now steeping into a hill, looking around urgently for any sign of life, a small house, a car, anything, sniffing the air for anything other than the smell of rain. He stopped, feet slipping on the rain and mud and falling to his knees on the hard road, catching himself on his hands. He growled in anger.

' This is pointless' he muttered to the air. ' I'm never going to find him. I have no idea where I am and nobody is going to be able to find me. I'm such an idiot!' he snapped, slamming a fist into the road, creating a small crater there.

He looked up at the same time lightning struck across the sky, lighting up everything before him. He gasped again at the sight of a huge house just a mile away up the hill. He scrambled to his feet and started running again, without thinking, straight towards the house.

Thunder clapped as he skidded to a halt on the front steps, not looking around the vast dark grounds or up at the beautiful white house, all the lights lit up inside. He raised a hand and knocked.

* * *

><p>' WHERE IS MY SON?'<p>

The vampires in the hall flinched at Burt's booming roar, falling to their knees and bowing their heads submissively. Burt growled angrily, pointing a shaking hand at Puck.

' You! You were supposed to be watching him! Those were your orders!' he bellowed and Puck cringed.

' I'm sorry sir, I have failed you but I'm going to fix it' he murmured.

Burt sighed heavily. ' I have known you for a long time Noah, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You find Kurt and you find him soon' he ordered. ' Now'

Puck nodded, looking up through his eyelashes at his leader. ' I'll find him'

* * *

><p>The knock resonated through the house and a claim of "I'll get it!" followed it as Jeff leapt to his feet, running to the front door. He ripped it open, his greeting falling short when he saw a soaking wet handsome boy stood on the front porch.<p>

' Hi, can I…'

' I'm here for Blaine' the boy blurted out.

' Oh okay, come in' Jeff said, stepping aside and gesturing the boy inside.

' Thank you' he said with a small grateful smile. He looked around in wonderment at the chandelier and the panelled walls, sniffing the air. Jeff let out a small whistle, making the boy jump.

' I'm Jeff' the blonde vampire said, holding out a hand politely. The boy smiled again, shaking his hand.

' Kurt. Is um…is Blaine here?'

' I just called for him, he's…'

' Who's the kid?'

The boy jumped again, whirling round to see a tall Asian boy leaning against a doorway, staring at him with curiosity. Jeff frowned, as the boy seemed to sense the presence of the rest of the boys as they all poked their heads out through the doorways leading off from the foyer. The boy looked around, looking panicked.

' Hey, you okay?' he asked, stepping forward, reaching out to the boy.

' I…'

' Kurt?'

Kurt gasped, spinning on his heel, eyes widening at the sight of Blaine on the staircase.

' Blaine'

* * *

><p>Puck sniffed the air desperately, frowning when he couldn't catch Kurt's scent on the air. He searched throughout the town and still no sign of him, the rain having washed away any scent. He growled softly, for once ignoring the chirping laughter of girls walking in their clacking heels just two streets away, their blood not calling to him like it usually would.<p>

He couldn't find him.

He could always find Kurt.

But tonight he was gone.

Without a trace.

Dread settling in his stomach, he pulled out his phone and hit the seven on speed-dial, praying that she answered.

* * *

><p>' You walked all the way here to find me?' Blaine said softly once Kurt had returned with Jeff, donning warm and dry clothes, trying to ignore how adorable the small slender boy looked in his own sweatpants and sweater. He failed, smiling warmly. ' Cute'<p>

Kurt tugged subconsciously on the hem of the sweater. ' Yeah your clothes suck. I need to take you shopping' he sighed, sitting down heavily next to the other vampire on the couch, as close as he could whilst still controlling his want to jump Blaine and do things he probably shouldn't in the comfort of the mansion's living room. Neither of them noticed Jeff whispering something in Wes's ear, nor did they see the hard look that replaced the confusion of the older vampire's handsome face.

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. ' What have I gotten myself into?'

' I was just thinking that very question Blaine' Wes spoke up, making them both start and look up at the other male vampires still watching Kurt carefully, looking for any sign of a threat on the small boy. The Asian vampire stepped away from the wall, frowning. ' What have you gotten yourself into Blaine? And who is this?'

Blaine winced almost invisibly at the sharp tone in his best friend's voice. ' This is Kurt' he offered, gesturing to Kurt, who smiled weakly.

' Great, well it's charming to meet you Kurt, I'm Wes' Wes drawled, lifting his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. ' Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, Blaine, can you clear something up for me? Because Jeff has just been filling me in on a small fact about Kurt…well a feature really…two in fact. Care to take a wild guess on what those might be?'

Blaine raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip in suspense. Kurt narrowed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of every eye in the room on him.

' No? Don't want to play today Blaine?' Wes jeered. ' Well shall I enlighten everyone for you? Jeff has informed me that Kurt has bite marks on his neck! And no doubt…since we can practically smell the chemistry between you two, I prepared to bet my immortality that you have matching ones on your neck!'

The other boys in the room looked alarmed, their eyes jumping from Kurt to Blaine, gasping and letting out expletives when he nodded, holding Wes's furious gaze.

' You Bonded!' David exclaimed, coming up beside Wes, looking more shocked than angry. ' You Bonded! When did you Bond?'

' About a week ago'

' Was that why you arrived home late?' Sebastian asked from the windowsill, glaring at Kurt, who noticed and glared daggers back. Blaine nodded.

' I can't believe you Bonded without telling us!' Thad shouted.

' Oh no! That's not the worse thing!' Wes snapped. ' Is it Jeff?' he looked across at the blonde, who bit his bottom lip, looking torn between keeping his mouth shut and telling his friends. ' Tell them Jeff!'

Jeff sighed, looking at the carpet. ' Kurt's wearing a pendant' he said quietly, pointing to his own chest. ' It has the mark of a coven on it'

Even Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, following him with his hazel eyes when Kurt launched himself off the couch, nimbly flipping with one hand over the back of it so his back was facing a wall, eyeing the other vampires in the room cautiously. But none of them attacked him, most of them seemed more interested in freaking out more than paying any attention to him anymore. Thad pulled at his hair in frustration.

' Oh crap! Oh crap! He's from another coven! Oh shit!' he rambled. ' You didn't ask their permission did you Blaine?' he asked, looking suddenly at his friend. ' Did you?' Blaine looked away until able to handle the panic in the other boy's eyes. ' Oh this is bad!'

' Wait! Look it might not be as bad as we think, we could work with this' David tried to calm everyone down, looking to Kurt. ' Is there any chance your leader is going to be lenient with this?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I haven't told my dad yet'

' What about your leader?' Wes asked anxiously. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

' I just said, I haven't told him yet'

Nobody moved in the large sitting room, the sound of the grandfather clock ticking the only sound, breaking through the silence. Kurt looked around, practically hearing the whirring gears in the boys' heads with the ticking as they tried to work out the meaning behind what he had just said.

' Doesn't that mean…' a brunette stood close to Jeff began, trailing off.

' Who is your father Kurt?' Blaine asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

' Burt Hummel, leader of the Hummel Coven'

* * *

><p>The vampires darted through the trees, the hair of the two in the lead billowing behind them with their capes as they stole through the woods; the rain and the storm not giving up round them.<p>

* * *

><p>' You couldn't have fallen in love with anyone else? You had to fall for the son of one of our neighbours!' Wes yelled angrily. ' Not only that but you Bonded with him! Without permission or anything! Are you completely stupid Blaine!'<p>

' They're going to kill us' David muttered, looking panicked and sounding it too, pulling at his short hair. ' They're going to kill us dead coz you've pissed off their leader! First we go just close enough to their land to make them uncomfortable, then we go onto their land and now you've decided to put that last nail in our mass coffin and shagged the Prince! What the heck is wrong with you?'

Blaine glared at the older three, ignoring the other boys as if they weren't even in the room.

' Wes, David, Thad, you have all told me on more than one occasion that you can't help who you fall in love with…that you can't help who your Bond Partner is because they're the one person made for you…the one person who you would forsake all others for…' he told them, his glare softening to a look of intensity towards his friends, whose own glares flickered out at the truth behind his words. ' I can't stop loving Kurt…and believe me I tried to resist him I really have but…I just can't'

Wes, David and Thad stared at him for a long moment, before looking at each other, sharing a silent conversation that for once Blaine despised. All he wanted was to cross the room and wrap Kurt in his arms and not let go but these three and the rest of his friends listening, watching, closely, were the closest things he had to family now. He couldn't throw them away. Too much had happened that they had survived through together for him to abandon them now. Even for Kurt. He had to make them understand.

Kurt stood almost completely still where he had landed after flipping over the couch. He was watching the exchange with wide eyes, knowing that there was a silent conversation going on that he couldn't hear.

' One of you has a gift'

They all turned to look at him in surprise as he stepped forward, away from the wall. His eyes were fixed upon Wes, a small smirk playing on his lips.

' It's you' he said quietly, continuing forward until he was only a few steps away from the much taller boys, grinning up at them cockily. ' You have a gift. Telepathy. Mind Reading. Mind-Sharing. Something like that. Am I close?'

Wes stepped away from the other two, closer to Kurt. He smirked as well.

' And why would you think this little one?'

Kurt shrugged, holding the other boy's gaze. ' Because you possess the same smug attitude I have, and I know I have it because I'm famous for it. Puck says it all the time'

' Puck?' Blaine spoke up. ' Who's Puck?'

Kurt didn't look away from Wes. ' Puck is my bodyguard'

' Bodyguard?' David gasped. ' You have a bodyguard?'

' I'm a Prince remember? My father wouldn't let me go anywhere unless I agreed to one so I chose my childhood friend'

' So he's waiting outside?' Thad asked. Kurt shook his head.

' You think I'd be here if he knew I was? If he or my dad knew that I had snuck out?' he replied with a smug smirk.

Wes waved off any more questions before they arose, still staring at the smaller vampire sternly. ' What is your gift?'

' Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?'

' Look you…!'

' Wait!'

They all looked round at the gasp from Jeff. His eyes were wide but unfocused. Kurt watched confused as the brunette beside him moved in front of him, cupping his cheeks.

' What is it Jeff?' he asked desperately.

' People are outside'

* * *

><p>The vampires stared up at the huge mansion, their matching black capes billowing in the night air. The smell of blood in plastic and others like them smothered the air mixed with the familiar scent.<p>

Their eyes were blood red as they began their walk up the grass.

* * *

><p>AN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm done with University for Christmas now so hopefully I can update more often for you all!

What did you think? Any other "gifts" you think any other vampires should have? And any vampires you'd like to see?

Sorry, no smut in this chapter, but maybe a bit of action in the next one ;P

Oh! Check out my new one-shot "The Power Lines Went Out", it's a cute fluffy KLAINE! fic that I need reviews for!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	4. Trapped

**Chapter Four: Trapped**

' GET DOWN!' Kurt screamed, grabbing Blaine by the arm and dragging him to the floor as huge crashes filled the room and they were suddenly plunged into darkness as all of the candles and electrics were snuffed out, glass shattering everywhere. The sounds of screams and yelps, mixed with rushing sounds of movement and bodies slamming into the walls and floor, met Blaine's ears and he growled, trying to get up only to be pressed back down to the carpet by Kurt, his small form keeping him down for only a moment before he disappeared.

' Kurt!' he hissed, scrambling to his feet, only to be pushed back down by another small form that definitely wasn't Kurt, pinning him to the floor. He struggled to throw them off, failing as whoever it was put all their strength into pressing him to the floor, letting out a small feral growl above me.

Kurt heard Blaine being taken down to the floor but ignored it despite his desire to, storming through the living room, dodging the flailing, frantically fighting bodies and brushing off the yelps, going over to the fireplace, grabbing the bottle of whiskey he had seen on the mantelpiece before, grinning at the small embers still lingering in the snuffed out fire before he hurled the bottle into it, turning his face away from the blast of fire that lit the room.

The vampires around him all froze, some in the midst of fighting; others pinned to the floor, all looking round to stare at him as he turned back to the room, silhouetted by the fire.

' That is quite enough of that' he snarled. ' Tina, remove yourself from Blaine, and Puck, stop being a prat and put Jeff down!'

Puck glared at him, dropping Jeff who fell to the floor with a thud. Kurt looked round, picking out each member of his coven and clicking his fingers to make them cross the room over to Puck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine jump to his feet, his friends joining him.

' Now that that is all finished with, and you are all in control of yourselves again, shall we try to handle this like the adults we are?' he suggested.

' No, you are coming home because your father is freaking out and planning to kill me if I don't bring you home, so get your clothes coz I'm sure those aren't yours and move it' Puck growled, stalking over to him and gripped his arm. ' Do you know how stupid you've been?'

In seconds Blaine was at Kurt's side, prying Puck's hand from his arm and stepping in front of him, growling viciously. Puck raised an eyebrow.

' Don't touch him or you lose your hand' he warned.

' Who the fuck are you?' Puck snapped.

' I'm the guy you're gonna have to fight to get Kurt out of this house'

' You? You're like half my size!'

' Yes! But I'm smaller than most in this room and can still kick the ass of you all, so stop with the testosterone war, you're probably both nicely endowed, but we certainly do not have the time or the popcorn to let you both parade around so we lucky few can compare you both, however fun that sounds!' Kurt exclaimed angrily, face completely straight as he spoke. ' Now both of you calm the fuck down before I make you!'

Blaine growled softly, eyes full of lust as he stared at the slender boy, who frowned at him, silently saying "not now", looking back at his bodyguard and cringing instantly. Puck hadn't missed the exchange, nor had he missed the look in Blaine's eyes, and neither had Santana.

The female vampire suddenly shot forward, launching herself at Kurt and pressing close to him, tugging down the collar of his sweater before "the prince" could stop him. She gasped.

' No!' Santana shrieked, stepping away from him in shock, eyes locking on Blaine, narrowing as she lunged at him as well, tearing down his collar, scratching at his skin with her talon-like nails. ' Kurt! You idiot!'

The room had fallen silent once more, everyone staring at Blaine and Kurt in shock and surprise. Puck's jaw had dropped open at the sight of the identical bite marks on the two boys, red eyes darting back and forth between the two, and Tina's hands were covering her mouth in her own shock, eyes wide, slowly changing back from red to brown. They were all silent for several minutes, Kurt and Blaine both waiting on tender hooks for Kurt's coven's reactions, and none were prepared for Brittany bursting into tears and shooting over to Kurt, flinging her arms around him.

' I don't want you to leave!' she exclaimed. ' Please don't leave us Kurt!'

' I…I'm not going to leave' Kurt stammered, stroking circles on her back, looking startled. He took her by the shoulders when she continued to cry, pulling her away just enough so he could look her in the eyes. ' I'm not leaving, I swear'

' You're not?' Santana asked sceptically, quirking an eyebrow when Kurt nodded.

' So you're the one leaving us then Blaine?' Wes asked, glaring at his friend with clenched fists and a hard jaw. The rest of the strange vampire boys in the room all gazed at him too, waiting with baited breath for his response, but before he had a chance, Wes was powering on again in his anger. ' After all we've been through together Blaine! Really? You're just going to leave us because you Bonded? After all those times we've protected you and cared about you and…'

' WES! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?'

Everyone else in the room, including Kurt, jumped at Blaine's bellow, blinking when he suddenly appeared in front of the Asian vampire, taking him by the arm.

' I'm not leaving you guys' Blaine said with gritted teeth. ' Never. Not even for Kurt'

' So what are you going to do?' Nick asked, gnawing on his bottom lip.

' No idea yet' the hazel eyed vampire replied, turning to look back at Kurt, offering a small smile. ' But we are Bonded now and nothing's going to change that so we all might as well get used to the idea'

Kurt smiled back, smile faltering when the room fell silent. The Hummel Coven vampires studied the occupants of the mansion, red eyes darting back and forth from boy to boy, all of whom either glared back at them or shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Nick stepped almost unconsciously and unnoticed in front of Jeff, the blonde watching the other vampires over his shoulder at the larger males. Sebastian leant against the wall, eyeing Kurt, eyes flickering to Blaine every so often with something Kurt really didn't like. The silence went on for several long minutes until Puck's eyes landed upon Wes.

' Who are you guys anyway?'

Kurt had been waiting for this question, wanting to know the answer to it himself. The vampire he had come to know as Wes narrowed his eyes at the question, face softening at the half pleading, half glaring look from Blaine. He looked across as David and Thad and Kurt knew they were having another silent conversation; this was certainly a skill Kurt needed to know about…and soon.

' We're a coven, but not like you all' Wes sighed, finally looking back at the other coven of vampires. ' We come from New York, though we left months ago and have been moving around America ever since, playing with the idea of going abroad but we came here instead'

' Where is here exactly?'

' This is Dalton House, we all lived here decades ago, but that was when there was many more of us' David replied when Wes didn't answer, looking away. ' But we don't discuss that'

' Where's your leader?' Santana demanded, eyes fixed on Wes. Kurt rolled his eyes, only she would flirt now of all situations.

' We don't have a leader' the tall Asian vampire explained, Kurt almost felt sorry for the poor boy. He was already captivated by Santana's bright eyes and olive skin.

' Covens can't not have a leader' Puck scoffed, still glaring at Blaine.

' We prefer to work with a "council" of sorts, easier than fighting it out to decide on the leader' Thad shrugged, obviously feeling more at ease as he settled down in one of the armchairs. Puck raised an eyebrow at the action, but didn't say anything. Kurt knew he was worried, and knew that Burt had sent him after Kurt with the intent of them returning sooner rather than later. Puck was eager to go. Why did the idea of leaving hurt so much?

' Surely one of you is a pureblood who can lead you?' Mercedes spoke up, perplexed by the fact that the boys on the Dalton House had no leader. The boys shifted uncomfortably, all of them looking to Wes, David and Thad, who sighed. ' Wait, are all three of you purebloods?'

' All of us are purebloods' Blaine answered for his friends, rolling his eyes.

The Hummel Coven vampires gaped at them. Purebloods were stronger than turned vampires, and most covens only had a few purebloods, not almost twenty of them. Seventeen pureblood male vampires all living in the same house just a mile out of the Hummel territories. The idea made them all shiver.

Puck groaned, stroking a hand over his Mohawk and glaring at Kurt. ' What the hell have you gotten us into Kurt? Your father is going so pissed off!'

Kurt growled, moving away from Blaine and stalking over to his bodyguard, poking him in the chest and making him stumble backwards.

' He's not going to find out just yet though is he Noah? You aren't going to tell him are you Noah?' he demanded, growling softly under his breath. ' You may work for my father, but you are essentially my bodyguard and my friend, you're really going to tell my father, even though that could mean me being forced to leave our coven?'

Brittany sniffled and Puck winced.

' Kurt, they're considered a threat' Tina pointed out, gnawing on her bottom lip. ' And sooner or later your father is going to come up with the thought you might have been captured by them or something. Do you really want him coming in here like we did? Coz if he brings some of the adults here, you throwing a fit is not going to stop him from ripping these boys apart, including Blaine!'

' Don't you think I know that already Tina?' Kurt exclaimed.

' Then just come home with us now' the petite vampire pleaded. ' We'll figure out what to do back there, just come back with us and we'll try to put everything right again'

Behind him, Kurt heard Blaine shift stiffly, looking back at his Bond partner, feeling a spike of sadness at Blaine's averted gaze on the carpet. He didn't want Kurt to leave as much as Kurt didn't want to leave. The "prince" sighed, looking back at all of his friends and giving them a pleading look.

' Please, I've already spent over a week away from Blaine. Tina, you know from your experience with Mike, how much that hurts. Bonds have to be solidified and strengthened by sharing time together' he begged. ' I just need a few more hours, until tomorrow, to be with Blaine, otherwise father is going to notice. Please, can I not just have a few more hours? Then I'll leave I promise, I'll return to the coven and figure out a way of telling father. Please?'

His friends weren't gifted like Wes. They couldn't have silent conversations in their minds. But they had hunted and lived together for so long, they knew how to read each other's emotions better than anyone, and as soon as Kurt saw the small, barely there, flicker in all of their eyes, he knew he had won. Behind Santana's shoulder, Brittany smiled brightly at him.

' Aw, he just wants to cuddle with his dolphin' the blonde said, and Kurt giggled at the looks the Dalton boys sent her. ' San, Puck, it wouldn't hurt to let him stay here for cuddles for a few more hours, would it?'

' No, it wouldn't Britt' Santana sighed.

' So sleepover?' Brittany asked hopefully. Puck shook his head.

' We're not staying here as well' he told them all. ' Kurt, you can stay for now, but we will be back in six hours. Your father has a meeting that will distract him for most of the day, we can sneak you back onto the estate while he, Will and Sue are in there. We'll be close if you need us'

' I won't need you' Kurt tried to assure them, but Puck ignored him, turning his glaring gaze upon Blaine past Kurt.

' You hurt him, I rip your head off you shoulders' he snarled. Blaine growled, his feet sliding further apart as if to brace himself. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' If I only have six hours, you are not spending half of that having your stupid testosterone wars, so go away' he snapped.

* * *

><p>' Well that was interesting' Sebastian drawled, watching rather than helping the other boys board up the bay windows that the intruding vampires had smashed on their way in. Trent rolled his eyes, taking the offering nail from Jeff and hammering it into the window frame. ' Do you all really think we can trust this Kurt guy?'<p>

' Yes' David replied quickly. ' If Blaine trusts him, then we do too, that's how it's always been'

The brunette sprawled on the couch pulled a face. ' Even after all that happened? I thought we weren't trusting other vampires anymore'

' We can't live in fear for the rest of our lives now can we?' Nick said. ' You're just sore that Blaine Bonded with someone else'

Sebastian growled. ' I am not jealous of that boy' he snapped. ' I just don't want all of what we have built to protect ourselves to fall down around us because Blaine couldn't control himself'

' I don't see Kurt being a threat to us' Jeff said, holding up another nail. ' I've been looking, but there's no impending path that leads me to believe that Kurt is going to put us in danger. And Dustin is certainly not going to find us because of him'

The boys in the room all shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the familiar name. They didn't say the name a lot, only when Jeff had a prediction that forced them to leave their current home. They all looked up at the ceiling when, high above them, music started from Blaine's bedroom, where he'd dragged Kurt to after the Hummel Coven vampires had left, the threat of them staying close by hanging in the air.

' Maybe we can ask this Hummel Coven for help?'

They all turned to stare at Wes incredulously, the mind reading vampire simply shrugging.

' We could use Blaine's Bond with Kurt to our advantage, create an alliance with this other Coven, surely we'd be safer blending into a coven rather than running around the country in a group of noticeable pureblood males' he explained himself. ' We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch are we?'

' It's worked for us so far' Flint muttered, climbing down the ladder and stepping back to admire their handiwork. ' That'll do until we can get someone to come up from Westerville. It'll at least keep onlookers out, though I'm not sure I'm happy with being unable to see what's going on out there'

' We'll move to the music room until we get it fixed, that way we have constant view' Thad decided. ' Now. Come on. We'll have dinner in a few hours'

The boys got up, heading for the music room of their House, all pondering the thought of what Wes had suggested, the pros and cons of such a big decision, and the overall result of it resting on the ideals of a strange young boy upstairs, who may or may not feed the same way, and think the same way that they did.

* * *

><p>Kurt clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, browsing through the mostly dark coloured clothes hanging in the wardrobe, sighing every now again at a particularly plain piece of clothing.<p>

' You really do have a terrible sense of fashion Blaine, how ever have you gone on so long with such normal looking clothing?' he asked, looking round with a grin at the boy, breath catching at the sight of him sprawled out of the double bed, arms crossed behind his head and watching him intently.

' You seem to pull off my clothes rather well, my love'

Kurt blushed at the affectionate nickname, looking back at the wardrobe one last time before closing the doors and turning to face the bed, leaning back against the walls and smiling. Blaine cocked his head to one side, looking so cute that Kurt couldn't stop himself from dashing over to the bed, scrambling onto it and Blaine, straddling his hips and burying his face in his chest.

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slender boy. They laid there for several long minutes, listening to the soft music that Blaine had put on, before Kurt lifted his head, crossing his arms on top of Blaine's chest and resting his chin on his hands. His bright blue eyes captivated Blaine, drawing him in entrancingly.

' Is that your gift?' he asked, smiling when Kurt cocked his head to the side cutely. ' Controlling guys with your beautiful blue eyes?'

Kurt giggled, shaking his head.

' So what is it then?' Blaine asked, intrigued. What else could it possibly be? Kurt shook his head again, leaning up to press a quick chaste kiss to his lips. ' I'm going to have to wait and see aren't I?'

' Of course'

Blaine sighed heavily, teasingly, slipping his hands down to rest on Kurt's ass, patting out a rhythm. ' Aw well, it'll be nice trying to guess' he grinned, squeezed his ass, chuckling at the small squeak that came from the boy on top of him.

Kurt raised a hand, sliding his fingers through Blaine's jet-black curls. ' I can't believe this has happened' he said quietly.

' I know' Blaine agreed, dragging his hands up to his waist, lifting one to cup his pale cheek, cradling it in his palm and smiling when Kurt leant into his touch. ' I've been looking for you forever'

* * *

><p>Red eyes flashed in the darkness of the ornate room, a growl issuing from curled lips, white fangs bright in the blackness. The bodies of the eyes around him shivered anxiously.<p>

' WHERE IS MY SON?'

The bellow rang around the room, bouncing of the walls, the vampires dropping to one knee instantly at the anger of their master, lowering their eyes, lest they face his wrath.

' YOU! GO! FIND HIM!'

Two pairs of red eyes lifted, nodding once before they disappeared.

' FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!'

* * *

><p>AN I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I lost some of my inspiration in this story but now I have some so Yay!

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X

P.S. If you like supernatural Klaine, check out my new werewolf fic "Silver Moon!" up soon! XD


	5. Blood and Fear

**Chapter Five: Blood and Fear **

' So…have you told your father yet?'

Kurt looked up, glaring daggers at Puck, who cringed despite the grin still plastered on his face as he looked back down at the busy market place far below them.

The two were lying on the rooftop of the local bank, right at the edge, watching the humans below them closely. They could see Mike, Finn and Santana, across the market, on the opposite rooftop, in the same position, doing exactly the same. They all knew Brittany and Tina, and Mercedes and Rachel were all down in the throngs of people, acting the part to blend into the crowd so even the other vampires couldn't see them.

Their mission was simple. A recent news bulletin had sent them into overdrive. Two schoolgirls had been attacked in the middle of an open road, both suffering from extensive blood loss and puncture marks on their exposed skin. The news was calling it the "Vamp Attacks". Burt suspected the new blonde vampire that he had sent Santana and Brittany after, the day they had all gone out to Glow, and hastened to send his best scouts out to find him and deal with him, only agreeing to allow his "grounded" son to leave the estate when Artie promised to keep in constant radio contact with the prince, helping the scouts from his office back at the estate, where he had hacked into the humans' CCTV system.

So Kurt and his friends lay in wait for the vampire to show himself, waiting for word of a sighting, invisible to all the humans below. Kurt almost felt sorry for them, so unsuspecting of their potential killer's just metres above them.

' So when are you going to tell them?'

' Noah, shut up, it's none of your business!' Kurt snapped, his bodyguard backing off, his grin falling away at the sight of the red hue swimming amongst the blue of his friend's eyes. Kurt sighed, settling his chin back on his folded arms and taking a deep breath, watching the humans. ' I'm just…waiting for the right moment'

' What's the right moment for "dad, I'm shagging a vampire from the invading coven and oh yeah, we've Bonded"' Puck scoffed, both of them hearing a chuckle in their ears from the earpieces. They had filled Artie in after Kurt had finally arrived back to the estate and had had an earful from Burt, the disabled vampire thankfully being very understanding and promising not to tell Finn who would surely tell Rachel, who would almost definitely let it slip to Burt. ' Artie! Don't you think Kurt should tell Burt?'

' _I do, but I'd rather not get involved' _

' The longer you wait, the more trouble you'll get in later' Puck reminded him.

' I know that Noah' Kurt sighed. ' It's just difficult, I don't want Blaine to get killed'

' When are you next seeing the hobbit?' the taller vampire asked, chuckling at the new glare he received.

' He's not a hobbit, and I don't know, soon hopefully, it's starting to hurt' the glaring boy sighed, wincing at the dull twinge in the pit of his stomach. It was only three days since he had finally found his Bond Partner again, and his friends had raided the Dalton House, he hated that it was already aching to apart from Blaine.

' Yeah right' Puck scoffed. ' You're just horny again'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Any sign yet Artie?'

' _None yet mate' _

' We're sure he's supposed to be in this area?'

' _Ninety-nine per cent certain, I've been tracking him on the CCTV and he was definitely headed your way. All those people in one place, a new-born wouldn't be able to resist, especially such an erratic one as this guy' _Artie told him over the radio.

' Where the fuck he go then?' Puck exclaimed. They had already been there for forty minutes, after tracking the renegade's route with Artie's help through the city for over an hour. Puck and the rest of the boys were getting restless, antsy being so close to prey and being unable to hunt, but they were on strict orders, "deal with" the renegade and Kurt knew what that meant. They all did. Burt couldn't afford to have rebel vampires hunting in his land, not with the other coven already on the edge of their territory, and with living witnesses, they needed to act fast.

' _Wait! I see him!' _

Kurt and Puck both jumped at Artie's sudden voice in their ear, looking around, eyes darting. There was still no sign of any blonde male.

' We don't see him Art dude' Puck said, narrowing his eyes.

' _He's just coming into the market place, to the left of Mike, Finn and San. Mercedes, Rachel, he's like five meters away from you!' _

Kurt scrambled onto his knees, looking across the market place towards the building the boys and San were. Sure enough, at the mouth of an alleyway, was a blonde male. He couldn't have been older than them, dressed in ripped and dirty jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, with seemingly nothing underneath it. His blonde was messy and his face looked like it was darkened by dust, he was handsome, beneath the shadows around his eyes from lack of sustenance and rest. He didn't look like your usual mass murdering killer.

' _Rachel? What are you…No!' _

Kurt saw at the same time as Artie, Rachel approaching the blonde boy too quickly, Mercedes grabbing at her arm to try to stop her but it was too late, Rachel called out to the boy.

He bolted.

' Crap!' Puck exclaimed. ' Artie can you track him?'

' _I can, but he's moving fast' _

' Okay, just…Kurt? What are you doing?' Kurt ignored Puck, moving backwards across the rooftop, eyes locked on the rooftop across the market place, breathing in deeply. ' Dude…don't even…Kurt!'

Kurt exhaled and suddenly he was running, sprinting across the rooftop, sweeping past Puck and kicking off from the very edge, flying into the air. The humans didn't even notice as the young vampire soared through the air above their heads, his long black coat billowing behind him and his legs moving as if he were still running as he arched over the market stalls, his friends watching in awe as he landed in a crouch on the rooftop, just meters away from Mike, Finn and Santana, pausing over for half a second before flying off again, sprinting to catch up with the boy.

' _Nicely done Kurt, keep up the pace, you'll catch him in no time' _

' Just tell me where to go Artie' Kurt said, unable to stop the smirk on his face as he leapt over the rooftops. He could hear his friends behind him, soon leaving them in his dust, the thrust from his jump and the slenderness of his body making him fast and nimble, his long legs propelling him over the rooftops as he followed Artie's directions in his ear, spotting the blonde within minutes. ' I see him, but he's scared, tell the others to keep back for now'

' _Be careful Kurt, remember our orders' _

' Trust me Artie, I know what I'm doing' Kurt assured him, skidding to a halt at the edge of a rooftop above an alleyway, just as the blonde boy dashed down it, vaulting over the edge and dropping down gracefully. ' Stop!'

The boy faltered, his steps stumbling and sloppy, but he didn't stop.

' Wait! Please! I just want to talk!' Kurt called after him, staying where he was, sighing in relief when the boy stumbled to a halt, turning only sideward to look at him cautiously. ' I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk' Kurt repeated. He could very easily take the boy down, he didn't need to stop him, but what was the point when the boy would stop like this?

The boy frowned. ' Why would you want to talk to me?' his voice was rough and raspy from the thirst he was obviously suffering from. Kurt smiled reassuringly, shrugging lightly.

' Just wondering why you ran'

' You were chasing me' the boy argued defensively.

Kurt nodded, taking a few steps nearer to the boy, still leaving a long distance between them both. The boy didn't seem to mind, so he took two more. ' How old are you?'

' Seventeen'

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. ' No, hold long have you been a vampire?'

The boy frowned, looking confused by the question, pondering his answer before he shrugged. ' I don't know. What date is it?'

' It's the 16th of August'

' Oh, about a month then, why?'

Kurt shrugged, taking another few steps, the boy watching his every movement cautiously, eyes darting about him, looking at every exit. His hands curled into fists and Kurt instantly held up his hands.

' I'm no threat to you, I just want to talk, like I said' he tried to reassure him, taking another few steps despite his surrendering hands. ' I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, what's your name?'

The boy didn't reply, biting his bottom lip and cringing at the sharpness of his teeth. Kurt smiled, taking another few steps while he was distracted by the lack of his normal, blunter human teeth. They were much closer now, and he could see the dirt of the boy's skin and the tiredness and thirst in his green eyes, the reddish tinge to the green proof enough that he hadn't fed enough recently. The question of his name left unanswered, Kurt tried something else.

' Are you thirsty? You look it, must be really hurting your throat by now huh?' the boy's eyes narrowed. ' Saw these girls who were attacked a few nights ago, your work I'm guessing?' the boy suddenly looked panicked, the uncertainty in his eyes replaced with fear and regret.

' I couldn't help myself! I didn't want to hurt them but I couldn't stop myself! I didn't want to kill them but I just…I wouldn't have killed them if I wasn't…if I…I didn't mean to…!' he exclaimed, grabbing at his hair with one hand, yanking at the blonde locks anxiously. Kurt reached out to him, relieved when he didn't pull or flinch away when he touched his arms, stopping him from pulling out his own hair.

' It's fine. You didn't kill them. You did nothing but follow your basic instincts'

The boy stopped, staring at him. ' They're alive?' Kurt nodded, smiling reassuringly.

' Nope, they're recovering in hospital. That's why we were looking for you. It's dangerous to leave coherent witnesses but I'll get my father to have their memories modified, it'll be okay'

' Father?'

' Yes, you're in a vampire territory, my father's territory to be more precise, did your maker not tell you?'

The boy looked confused again. ' My maker?'

' The person who made you a vampire' Kurt explained, faltering when he saw a flash of sadness sweep across the boy's eyes. ' What? What happened to you?' The boy cringed, trying to pull away but Kurt held his grip on his arms. The boy was muscular, but Kurt was more powerful. New-borns were stronger than most vampires, but not purebloods. ' You can trust me, tell me what happened' he really didn't want to use his "persuasion" powers to push the boy to tell him. The boy was scared enough.

' I need to get back' the boy muttered, looking behind him to the other end of the alleyway anxiously, wetting his lips, squirming against his hold on him. ' I need to get back to them'

' Them?'

' They're not safe without me'

' Who?' Kurt exclaimed. The boy was panicking, pulling harder against his hold, but Kurt held on. Something was wrong. He had expected the boy to be scared, perhaps angry by his sudden immortal life, but nothing like this. Something else had happened. ' Tell me what happened to you, please? I only want to help you'

The boy took a shaky breath. ' They…they came to our house. It was the middle of the night and we were in bed. Mum and dad told me to stay with the kids, but…but they never came back up. There were so many screams! Then nothing. The kids were crying. I tried to keep them quiet but they came upstairs anyway…'

' Who? Who came upstairs? Where?'

' At home. I don't know who they were. I never saw their faces. They were wearing these black cloaks, a bit like yours, but not like a coat, with the hoods up. They…they came into the bedroom…I tried to stop them, I used dad's gun…but they didn't stop, even when I shot them…then all I remember is a lot of pain and waking up and…there was so much blood'

Kurt reached out, doing the only thing he could think of and drawing the trembling boy into his arms. The boy's hands instantly jumped up, clinging to the fabric at the back of his coat, clutching him desperately. Kurt rubbed circles on the boy's back, making soothing sounds.

' I left them…they're still at the house…I didn't want them…I couldn't them see the blood…they're too little'

Kurt pulled away, pressing his hands to the boy's shoulders. ' Can you take me there? To where they are?' the boy stared at him for several long moments, before nodding. ' Good, can we run there? Or should I get my car?'

' It's only a few miles away'

' Okay, let's go'

The boy nodded again, watching as Kurt started heading the way he had been running in before he had stopped. He suddenly reached out, catching Kurt by the arm.

' I'm Sam'

* * *

><p>Blaine could sense something. Kurt was doing something. He was going somewhere dangerous, he could sense it as easily as breathing. His chest ached, a shooting twinge going through him as he felt the need to be close to Kurt.<p>

He dropped his book heavily on the table, making Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Thad jump at the loud sounds, striding out of the room. He needed Kurt, and Kurt needed him.

* * *

><p>The house was like any normal family home, with a green garden and pretty bay windows, the net curtains drawn, as well as all the other windows on the front of the house. It looked completely normal, except for the smell, the smell was potent and very familiar, and Kurt cringed at the smell of old, dried blood as he approached the house, following Sam cautiously, whose eyes were darting about nervously, looking around at the neighbouring houses before striding forward and opening the door with a key.<p>

Kurt knew his friends were watching from a distance, reluctantly listening to his orders to stay back, the earpiece in his coat pocket so he didn't have to listen to Artie's protests. He followed Sam into the house and stopped abruptly, gasping.

The house was covered in blood, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere in the dark house was covered. It looked like a scene from a bloodbath, and that was of course what it was. The blood was dried on the carpet and the smell of old blood was strong and uncomfortable, Kurt holding his breath against the smell as he followed Sam further into the house, closing the door behind him. He lived here?

Only when Sam moved towards the stairs, did Kurt see the bodies and instantly cringed away. He was used to see dead bodies, some new-borns were rarely able to control themselves and usually drained their prey dry in the first few weeks, but never had he seen this. The bodies, a man and woman from the clothes, were long dead, bodies empty of the blood and gashes across their skin. No wonder Sam was so scared. These were his parents, Kurt guessed, hurrying after the blonde boy, who had refused to look at the bodies as he passed them.

The rest of the house was as dark as the downstairs and quiet, the only light coming from beneath a door at the very of the upper floor landing, which Sam headed for, still not saying anything until he reached the door, turning back to look at Kurt with sad eyes that made Kurt want to hug him again.

' I needed to keep them safe, I attacked those girls for them…they were thirsty and needed…I couldn't let them starve' he explained disjointedly, grasping the handle when Kurt nodded reassuringly. The blonde opened the door.

It was a child's bedroom, with toys everywhere, on shelves and crammed into boxes and into the corners. The room was only lit by a few candles dotted around the room, the two beds pushed together, and occupied by two small blonde children. A boy and a younger girl, both of them looking up and smiling happily as Sam entered the room, green eyes widening in fear at the sight of Kurt behind him.

' It's okay, he's a…he's a friend' Sam told them, gesturing for Kurt to come further into the room, sitting on the bed, folding his arms around the small girl when she crawled onto his lap, dressed in a flowery dress and tights. Like Sam, hers and the small boy's eyes were tinged with red, shadows under their eyes from thirst.

' Did you get any?' the boy asked eagerly, shifting closer to Sam, who shook his head.

' No, sorry I…'

' It's my fault, I stopped him, my apologies' Kurt interrupted, smiling at the children who stared at him warily. ' I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel'

' This is my brother and sister, Stevie and Stacey' Sam explained, stroking Stacey's hair affectionately, nodding when Kurt stepped further into the room. ' I…I didn't want them to go downstairs. I've been bringing them blood to drink' he told him, nodding at the empty Tupperware boxes sitting outside the door in the hallway.

Kurt nodded understandably. It was a caring gesture. Sam didn't want the young children to see the dead bodies of their human parents. They must have stayed up there for days until the blood had dried. Kurt felt a twinge of sympathy for the three on the bed. They couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. The humans would notice the smell and lack of activity from the other family members soon enough, probably sooner rather than later.

' Do you want to come back with me? To my coven? It'll be safer there, for all of you' he suggested.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. ' Am I not in trouble? For hunting in your father's territory'

Kurt shook his head. ' I'll sort it. You can't stay here…you just can't. You obviously haven't been feeding enough Sam, I can see it, plus these two need to stretch their legs, their bodies are changing, and it's more difficult for children to go through the transition, they have a lot more energy to get out of their systems'

' I know, they've been bouncing off the walls' Sam sighed, sounding amused as he hugged his younger siblings close to him. Kurt chuckled, stepping even closer to the bed.

' Well why don't you grab a few clothes and maybe a couple of favourite toys, and we'll head back to mine, I'll send someone to get the rest of your stuff and um…clean up later, yeah?' Kurt suggested, elated when Sam nodded, setting Stacey back on the bed and standing, quickly starting to pack a few sets of clothing into a bag, picking what he must know to be the kids' favourite toys in as well. Kurt smiled at the children, tugging at the duvet, pushed down to the foot of the bed messily. ' It's a bit cold out, why don't we wrap you two in your duvets, that way you won't get too cold, okay?'

Stevie frowned at him but nodded, Stacey crawling up and allowing Kurt to wrap the duvet around her, draping it over her head like a hood and making the small girl giggle. She didn't look any older than six or seven, and Stevie no more than eight or nine. They were too young to be dealing with this. Kurt started when a small hand touched his cheek.

' You have pretty eyes' Stacey whispered, smiling toothily up at him from within her duvet-made cloak.

' So do you sweetheart'

* * *

><p>' Where is he?' Finn asked anxiously, shifting in discomfort, itching to go after his younger half-brother. Mike had a hand firmly planted on his arm to stop him. ' What is he doing in there? What if something's happened to him? We should have gone in with him!'<p>

' He'll be fine, Kurt knows what he's doing, and he can certainly take down one new-born if need be' Mercedes told him, eyes fixed on the door of the small family home that her best friend had disappeared into. They were waiting on the rooftop of a house two streets away, watching vigilantly as the sky darkened and waiting for the "prince" to reappear…again.

' I do agree that we should have gone after him, he might disappear again' Rachel agreed with her boyfriend. ' You never told us where he went last time anyway Puck?'

Puck began to reply when Santana spoke up, sat up against the chimney stack, arms folded against her chest.

' It's none of your business, he needed to get away, end of story'

Rachel huffed. ' If he wants to be the leader of the coven someday, he can't just disappear randomly, whenever it suits him'

' Drop it Berry, we have more important things to deal with' Puck ordered, his higher rank falling over the smaller girl. As bodyguard of the heir, Puck ranked the highest, with only Finn, as the step-son of their leader, matching his status. Between them, Finn was higher, but in this situation, under Kurt, Puck was in control and he made sure everyone knew so. And he certainly didn't show that fact that he was just as nervous by Kurt's new disappearance.

They waited there, watching for their friend's return. None of them noticing the black figure that shot past them a dozen houses down.

* * *

><p>' Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Blaine hissed to himself as he sprinted across the rooftops. Kurt's scent was strong here, and it was getting stronger. He was getting closer to his love. But so was someone else. He sped up.<p>

* * *

><p>' Right…' Kurt said when Sam shouldered the bag he'd pack for the kids. ' Stacey, do you mind if I carry you?' the little girl shook her head under the duvet. ' And Sam can carry Stevie. We'll be at my house in no time and I'll get you all something to drink'<p>

Sam grinned. He was getting more and more confident, helped by his sister's growing attachment to the other boy. He seemed happy to be leaving the place, reassured when Kurt informed him that he would arrange for his parents' bodies to be taken away with dignity and buried where the three children could visit them. Kurt had been sent to "deal with" him, and both seemed to know what that meant. It would have meant either the banishment or destruction of the blonde boy, something neither of them wanted. Burt wasn't going to be ecstatic when he found out what his son had done, but whatever had happened to the parents downstairs needed to be investigated.

If only for the kid's sakes.

Kurt lifted Stacey into his arms, making sure she was completely covered by the duvet so she wouldn't see the mess below. The stench of old, stale blood was still pungent up there, filling Kurt's nose enough for him not to notice the new person entering the house.

He turned to the door, and gasped, clutching the small girl to him as the hooded man in the doorway smiled, his lips curling creepily, his face half hidden by shadows from his hood. Stevie whimpered behind him.

' Walked right into our web, didn't you…' the man sneered. ' Little prince'

He stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>AN Not a lot of Blaine in this chapter, but Sam! I love the Kurt/Sam friendship and think it should be played up more in the show. I mean Kurt helped Sam a lot in Rumours, so I think they should be closer than they seem to be!

I loved Stevie and Stacey in Rumours as well, so here they are, they won't be big characters but their parents' deaths is big to the overall plot of things! XD I hope it wasn't too gory, my apologies for anyone upset or disgusted by it :/

Let me know what you think! And sorry for the lateness of my update! I had an animal law exam and poster presentation, and other assignment, all due in the same week and I was like AHHHHHHHHHHHH! :/

The identity of the angry man in chapter four will be revealed soon ;D

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	6. Who are you?

**Chapter Six: Who are you? **

Blaine shot over the roads and rooftops, for once not caring if any human saw him. The smell was familiar, so familiar that he never wanted to sense it again. He had gotten used to the smell and he certainly didn't want it to be near Kurt.

Why was he close to Kurt?

* * *

><p>' You're…you're one of the men who…' Sam stammered, reaching out for his brother, his limbs already trembling.<p>

' Quiet!' the hooded man barked at him. ' You have no idea who I am, or what I'm capable of blondie…stay quiet' he ordered, eyes not moving from Kurt stood at the end of the bed still, Stacey clutched in his arms, the metal of bed frame pressing into his back. ' And you certainly don't know what the little prince is capable of'

Kurt frowned at the man, stopping the small girl in his arms from turning round to look, moving as slow as possible to slide her back onto the bed, Stevie pulling her into his arms instead. The man's eyes darted to the two children and Kurt quickly stepped to the side, shielding them with his body from the man's gaze.

' Who are you?' he demanded, this was his father's territory after all and he had the highest status here.

' Don't worry little prince, I'm not here to hurt you…not yet anyway' the man said, stepping further into the room, chuckling at the growl that issued from Kurt's throat, a warning that he ignored. ' I'm here to claim what's ours' he explained, glancing at Sam, who backed away in fear.

' They aren't yours. You changed them in our territory, performing a murder and then left the scene. Your claim on them is void if you leave them to fend for themselves, especially with children' Kurt snapped. Vampires had laws just like the humans did, some that they took very seriously, laws on new-borns in particular. ' You didn't clean up your mess and you left three young new-borns to go through the transition alone, so I claim them as my own. You have no power here'

The man glared, stepping even closer. Kurt held his ground, the bed frame already digging into his back. A part of his brain wondered where his friends were, had they not seen the man enter the house? Were they even still there? Had this man taken them out before coming in for him?

' I have more power than you know princess' the man snarled, within arm reach by now, though his arms stayed stationary at his side. Kurt could see his face more now. The man was young, perhaps close to Kurt's own age, physically at least though he towered above him, his muscular frame casting a huge shadow across the room as the candles flickered. ' What's a pureblood prince like you helping fledglings like this? Shouldn't you be home with daddy?' the vampire mocked and Kurt glared.

' Like I said, I'm cleaning up your mess'

' Oh but it's not the mess you should be worried about princess' the man growled, suddenly seizing his arm.

Kurt reacted instantly, pushing his body up on the frame with one hand, bringing both his feet slamming into his attacker's chest and sending him flying backwards, back into the corridor. The man twisted in the air, landing in a crouch on the landing, glaring at him, the smirk gone from his face, his hood thrown down to reveal a mop of brown hair and a chiselled jaw line. He growled in anger.

' Go! Run!' Kurt yelled at Sam.

' I can't leave you…'

' You have to get those two out of here! He'll kill them! Go!' Kurt snapped as the vampire launched himself back into the room, tackling him off his feet and onto the bed, narrowly missing the two children as they scrambled into their brother's arms. Kurt felt the gust of wind as Sam shot from the room as the man pinned him to the bed. He gasped at the man's strength. That wasn't normal. ' Let go of me!'

' Why would I do that? I heard you were a fag, I figured you'd like this sort of thing princess' the man growled, tightening his grip on Kurt's thin wrist, relishing in the wince from the smaller boy. Kurt whined in frustration, locking his eyes with the man's and concentrating.

Let me g…

' Oh no you don't!' Kurt yelped as the man clapped a large hand over his eyes, breaking their gaze and the compulsion brewing within his blue orbs. Before he could move, the large man yanked his wrist up, locking it in the grip of his other hand. ' Don't you try and use your hypnotism thing with me'

Kurt stopped struggling. ' How…?'

' My boss is very interested in you princess' he growled and Kurt cringed as his mouth grazed his ear. ' Very interested. Though I must say, I might have to keep you for myself' his teeth brushed the skin of his neck and Kurt's body began to thrash, twisting and struggling away from the man's hot mouth, screaming as it clamped around his neck and his teeth sunk into his flesh.

* * *

><p>' Holy crap!' Puck yelled, launching to his feet as the blonde boy flew from the house, stumbling onto the pavement, something covered by bedcovers in his arms. Without another word, the vampires shot from the roof, flying through the dark night's sky and landing metres from the boy, who gasped, jumping backwards and falling to the ground. ' Berry! Don't say a single word!' Puck bellowed when the petite brunette stepped forward. He ignored her glare, gesturing to Mercedes and Brittany, who hurried forward cautiously.<p>

' Are you okay?' Mercedes asked, crouching down beside the blonde boy, who clutched whatever was in his arms closer to him. There was a small whine from beneath the blankets. ' What…?'

' Where's Kurt?' Finn suddenly asked, looking up at the house wildly before scowling at the boy on the ground. ' What did you do to my brother?'

' I…he…the man…'

' Man?'

Suddenly a scream screeched through the air, and a black flash ran past them.

* * *

><p>There was a gust of wind and a huge crash as the weight holding Kurt to the bed flew off of him, pain ripping through his neck as the teeth sliced his skin. Kurt opened his eyes, gasping in relief at the sight of Blaine crouched over him, a hand pressed to Kurt's flat stomach, his eyes trained upon the vampire struggling up from the wreckage of the wardrobe. A feral growl ripped from Blaine's throat and Kurt scrambled to sit up, clutching at Blaine's shirt and the puncture marks on his neck. He felt the hot wetness of a familiar liquid flowing over his hand.<p>

' Blaine…'

' Stay here' Blaine muttered, growling again when the man jumped to his feet, kicking away the broken bits of wood angrily.

' Well, well, well…never thought I'd see you again, hobbit' he sneered, brushing himself down and wiping his mouth, smirking at the smear of blood that came off on his hand. He chuckled. ' The princess tastes delicious, but I can see from his neck that you already know that'

Blaine growled, staying where he was, crouched over Kurt's legs, his hand now gently touching his wrist, Kurt's slender fingers clutching at his shirt tightly. They couldn't relish in their reunion, not whilst the anger was pulsing through Blaine, his eyes red at the sight of _his_ love's blood on the intruder, taken against his will, his pure blood that belonged to him. Carefully, Blaine moved, releasing himself from Kurt's hold, gesturing silently for him to get off the bed on the other side as he moved himself closer to the man.

' Leave' Blaine ordered, his voice rumbling in his chest.

' Hm…how do you think _he_ is going to react when he finds out little Blaine has Bonded, and with the heir of another coven as well!' the man mocked, licking the blood off his hand. ' He's already mad, furious in fact'

' I said leave Karofsky!'

The man – Karofsky – shook his head. ' I have orders' he said, taking a step closer, eyeing Kurt on the other side of the room watching the two young vampires stare each other down, his shirt staining more and more with his own blood. Blaine knew this man?

' I don't care about your orders, Kurt's coven is outside so if you know what's good for you…go, before I rip your head off..'

' He wants him'

Blaine stopped talking abruptly, staring at the larger vampire in stunned silence. ' What?'

' He wants him' Karofsky repeated, nodding at Kurt. ' And I will not be returning until I have completed my mission Anderson!'

Blaine shifted into a defensive crouch. ' Come near him and it'll be the last thing you ever do'

Kurt gasped as Karofsky let out a ripping snarl, throwing himself at Blaine, dodging out of the way as the two smashed into the bed, the metal structure crumpling under their weight. Blaine threw Karofsky off of him, slamming him into the wall, leaving a crack in the dry wall, launching himself at him only to be punched into the nearby wall. Kurt growled as his Bond Partner slid down the wall, taking a step forward only to be held back by the same boy, Blaine pushing him back towards the door.

' Go!'

' I'm not going anywhere!'

There was a chuckle from the wall and the two looked round, just in time to see the crushed metal bed frame flying at them, the force of it sending the couple flying into the corridor, Kurt wincing as Blaine's heavy form landed on top of him. The grinding sound of the metal being removed from the wall where it had been lodged filled the corridor, and Karofsky threw it behind him back into the room, grinning at the pair as they scrambled gracefully to their feet, Blaine instantly stepping in front of Kurt despite his protests.

' You should know by now, Anderson, if I have a mission, I finish it' the larger vampire bellowed. ' And my mission is that prince you're protecting'

' Why does he want him?' Blaine asked, backing up with Kurt as Karofsky got closer.

' Oh you know how much he likes collecting things' he scoffed, cracking his knuckles threateningly. ' Now, move it or whoever's coming for you will be picking up the pieces instead'

Kurt frowning, opening his mouth to retort, to claim that he would not be collected, when he caught a flash of yellow below them on the bottom floor, moving fast, followed by a strange hissing sound. What was that? He realised too late that Karofsky had gotten too close, slamming his fist into Blaine, catching his shoulder as he dodged and launching him down the stairs, smashing through the bannister.

' Blaine!' he yelled, snarling and throwing himself forward, swinging a leg out and sending Karofsky flying backwards into the children's' bedroom once more. He was about to follow, to punch the other vampire a few more times before he recovered, when somebody who wasn't Blaine called out his name. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, pulling Blaine out of the wreckage of the bannister.

' Kurt! We have to get out!' Sam yelled, eyes darting to the other room anxiously.

' But…'

' Kurt! Now!'

Hearing Karofsky crashing out of the room, Kurt sprinted down the stairs, Blaine seizing his hand as soon as he reached the bottom, and Sam looking up at Karofsky at the top, a bottle in his hand.

' You'll pay for the lives you took' the blonde growled, the click of a lighter clear to all of them as he lit the material stuffed inside the bottle, flinging it down and smashing it at the foot of the stairs in the same swift movement.

The fire roared, lighting every drop of the splashed liquid and forcing the three young vampires to leap away. Kurt could feel Blaine tugging him backwards and soon enough Sam too, but he resisted, looking up at Karofsky, who was eyeing them through the growing flames.

' Who wants me?' he yelled and Blaine's tugging hesitated. ' Who wants to collect me?'

Karofsky chuckled again. ' Ask your mate! I'll be seeing you soon princess!'

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sam and Blaine dragged Kurt from the house as the flames engulfed the foyer of the small family home, the other vampires watching in shock from the street. The flames and smoke were starting to attract attention from the neighbours, the humans stepping out of their homes to watch as the billowing smoke got thicker and thicker.<p>

' Move! Move!' Sam yelled, scooping up Stevie and Stacey, joining the other vampires in formation as they all fled from the street, leaping onto the rooftops while the humans' attentions were averted, feeling the heat and thrust of the blast as the house exploded, the fire streaming into the air in a giant ball of orange heat, almost knocked off their feet as they flew through the air, landing haphazardly on the nearest rooftop, turning to gape at the roaring flames towering into the dark sky with the veil of thick dark grey smoke.

' Holy crap!' Finn exclaimed, holding Rachel to him protectively. ' What happened in there?'

Kurt looked across at Sam, who was staring at the flames in an obvious mixture of pain and relief, holding his brother and sister tightly in his arms. He sighed. ' I cut the gas line'

' Are you okay?' Kurt asked, knowing that the blonde would understand the meaning behind his question.

' Yeah, it's better this way' he said, offering a small smile.

' Kurt, you're hurt!' Finn exclaimed, hurrying over to his brother, glancing at the strange curly haired boy stood close to his step-brother and touching his chin, turning his head so he could look at the slashes on his neck. Kurt barely noticed the pain anymore, batting the taller boy's hand away, turning his head away, and instantly regretting it when Finn gasped. ' What's that?'

* * *

><p>Karofsky frowned at the blaze lighting up the sky, watching the other vampires on the rooftop a mile away. They seemed to be arguing about something, Blaine's hand gripped Kurt's tightly. Karofsky didn't care about the fighting, he needed that boy, otherwise they would never get the chance to return Blaine to their master.<p>

He pulled out his phone, pressing three on his speed dial.

' We need to move onto plan B'

* * *

><p>AN Oooooooh! We get to find out more about Blaine and Finn knowsssss! Will he keep Kurt's secret? And who is Karofsky's master? Why does he want to collect Kurt?

Let me know what you think!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	7. The Story of the Dalton Academy Warblers

**Chapter Seven: The Story of the Dalton Academy Warblers **

Kurt smiled, watching Sam tuck Stevie and Stacey into the double bed, through the crack of the door. The blonde was humming quietly under his breath as he kissed them both on the forehead as they slept peacefully, clean from their baths and newly fed. His mother had used to do that too, Kurt would pretend to be asleep so he could hear her soft humming and feel the even softer kiss. The memory made his heart ache deep in his chest.

' Kurt'

He didn't need to look to see who it was, turning on his heel and stalking off the other way down the corridor. He heard footsteps running after him.

' Kurt, wait!'

' Not now Finn' he snapped, pushing open the door to his own bedroom and shutting it before his half-brother could follow, whirling round when the taller vampire simply came tearing in anyway. ' Get OUT of my room!'

' Not until you tell me who the hell that guy was, and what those marks are on your neck!'

Kurt growled in anger, tearing off his blood stained shirt and fumbling in his wardrobe for a replacement, tossing the ruined shirt in the direction of his laundry hamper. He could feel his brother's eyes boring into his back and he sighed.

' You know what the marks are Finn' he said, his voice dark, staring down at the shirt in his hands.

' Yeah, but I don't want to believe it' Finn muttered, just loud enough that he knew the smaller boy would hear him. ' You're the heir Kurt, how could you be so…'

' Don't say it!' Kurt snarled, spinning round again and glaring at him, his eyes red. ' Do not say it's stupid! You know just as well as I do that Bonding cannot be controlled, you know how hard it is to resist it, so do not look down on me and call me stupid for something I had absolutely no control over!'

Finn stared at him, looking at least a little bit guilty. ' Why haven't you told Burt? Why didn't you ask his permission first?'

Kurt turned away, tugging on the shirt still in his hands and smoothing down his already immaculate hair. ' I haven't decided how to tell him yet…and it happened very fast' Finn pulled a face. ' And I know you just pulled a face, I didn't do that when you chose Rachel'

' Dude, you wouldn't shut up about how annoying you thought she was!'

' That was different! Your girlfriend never shuts up!'

Finn grinned, moving over to the bed and sitting down without being invited, an action that made Kurt scowl but he ignored it for now, closing his wardrobe and crossing the room to sit beside his brother, neither of them looking at each other. They didn't speak for several minutes, both leaning their elbows on their knees and wondering what to say.

' I wish my mum was here' Kurt finally sighed, the confession slipping out before he had a chance to stop it. ' She would know what to do and how to tell dad'

' Yeah but I probably wouldn't be here' Finn pointed out. Kurt smirked.

' Exactly'

' Oh that's mean' Kurt giggled softly. ' I have to tell Burt you know?'

Kurt sighed heavily, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. ' Anyway I can persuade you not to? We're brothers, however much we fight and hate each other's Bond partners, surely that counts for something right?'

Finn nodded, looking over at him. ' I want to meet him. I want to know everything about him and who that guy who attacked you and drank your blood was'

' Why?'

' I need to kill him for hurting you…that's what brothers do'

' What about Rachel?'

' I'll talk to her, but you have to promise to tell him soon, okay?' Finn said, fixing him with a stern look that made Kurt involuntarily smile. Finn really couldn't pull off stern and serious very well. He nodded anyway.

' I promise' he agreed, standing up and collecting his travel cloak from his desk chair, sliding it over his shoulders and heading for the window.

' Where are you going?'

' To see Blaine, stop by tomorrow morning with Puck if you want to meet him, and tell dad I'm staying in my room all night and don't want to be disturbed' Kurt told him, opening the window and stepping onto the sill, looking back at his brother and smiling. ' Look after Sam yeah? Make sure he gets plenty of blood and sleep' Finn nodded.

' Okay, just…just be careful. Call me if you need me?'

Kurt nodded, giving his kind brother one last smile before slipping up his hood and leaping from the window, landing on the grass far below, his travel cloak billowing around him as he fell into a crouch, his bright eyes flashed in the dark as he took off into the night.

* * *

><p>' This is dangerous'<p>

' It's worse than dangerous! It's like a lethal injection straight into each of our veins!'

' Do not be so dramatic James' Wes sighed. ' If we start to panic then we might as well sit and wait from them to show up and do exactly that! Everyone sit down! Now! Start to panic and we've already lost, and we are not losing again!'

The Warblers all returned to their seats around the living, the new window covered by the thick curtains and the fire roaring again. Blaine was not there yet, changing his clothes that had been stained by Kurt's blood apparently, but not before he had explained exactly what had happened, and who had happened. A story that had chilled them all to the bone.

' If he's sent both Azimio and Karofsky now, that means he's going to start sending out the bigger guns' David told them all. It wasn't new information to any of them but it made the tall boy feel better, half listening to the movement of one of his closest friends upstairs, moving around his room. ' And by bigger guns we all know who _he's_ going to send, so we need to be prepared for them, starting with Azimio and Karofsky. I find it hard to believe that they've been sent all the way here to try just once…'

' Try what though?' Sebastian spoke up. ' They haven't tried anything against us yet! Only this Kurt guy that Blaine is hung up on. Maybe they're not after us? Maybe they're after him!' he exclaimed, flailing his arm out wildly. Jeff glared at him from across the room.

' No not suggest it Sebastian, try it and I'll rip your head off myself' he growled, dropping his gaze when Nick grabbed his hand. Sebastian threw up his hands defensively, looking affronted. ' We are not giving up Kurt!'

' I'm just saying, perhaps it would help get them off our backs!'

' You're just sour coz Blaine's Bonded with someone other than you Sebastian' the blonde snapped, shaking off Nick and standing, going to the window and peering out through the curtains, the moonlight hitting his pale face and light hair gracefully.

' You seem to be awfully keen on this Kurt guy Jeffrey?' Thad spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the other vampire.

Jeffrey Starling breathed a sigh, stroking his fingers against the soft velvet of the curtains, still watching the gardens outside. ' I sense good in him, good I have not seen before, and something else, something pure about him…'

Wes snorted. ' That's certainly not true, if they already officially Bonded…'

Jeff glared at him, his blue eyes flashing red. ' Not that kind of pure, idiot, the kind of pure that comes from the heart, from the soul. He has great power, but not the smugness that such power brings. It's refreshing after spending so much time with others' he told them, grinning cheekily as he glanced over at Wes, who pulled a face at him. ' I feel a connection to Kurt, the same connection I feel to you Wesley, and all the other gifted ones that we have met'

' Exactly why we cannot just hand Kurt to _him_ on a silver platter'

They all looked round as Blaine walked in, dressed in a loose white shirt, old fashioned and from another time of their lives, with tight black jeans, his hair curly and wet from his recent shower, his eyes tinged with red from what he had overheard, Sebastian shrinking back into the darker shadows of the room at the sight of them. Blaine moved right over to where Flint had already prepared a flask of whiskey and o negative blood, pouring himself a tumbler, swilling it in the glass as he wandered over to the fireplace, ever silently.

' Karofsky has taken something from me' he growled. ' He has taken Kurt's blood without his or my permission and that cannot stand. However he informed me of something during our brief encounter…_he_ is trying to collect Kurt…just like he wants to collect you Wes and you Jeff, and sent Karofsky to take him by force. He won't try that next time. He'll be more clever, more crafty, and I know past has shown that Karofsky is not the brightest crayon in he box, but we were all trained by the same person and that worries me'

' What do you propose we do then?' Trent asked. ' I'm happy to run'

Cameron groaned. ' We can't run again! I'm tired of running!'

' We all are but it's not cowardice to run if it's that or die' his brother, Richard, reminded him.

Blaine nodded. ' True, but this time…all the other times I had wanted to run, now however it seems pointless'

' You mean since you can't leave without your new love' Nick grinned, standing and going to the window to wrap an arm around Jeff's shoulders from behind. Jeff let the curtain fall back into place, his eyes closing. Blaine shook his head, drinking his blood and whiskey and chuckling.

' There is that, but…we can't run forever boys'

Jeff suddenly moved away from Nick and the window, striding past the rest of them and towards the door, looking over his shoulder as he pulled it open, smiling at Blaine, his blue eyes shifting from cloudy to clear. The signs were clear to all of them.

' Somebody has come to visit'

It had taken a shorter time than before for Kurt to reach the strange Dalton house on the hill, glad that it wasn't raining this time, his hood still covering his hair and shadowing his face as he knocked on the door, waiting barely a second before it was pulled open by the same blonde as last time, smiling brightly.

' Hi Kurt! How are you feeling?' he exclaimed, gesturing him inside. Kurt smiled back, nodding his thanks.

' I am well, how are you Jeff?'

' Good, good, Blaine's filled us in on what happened' Jeff told him, closing the door behind him and watching as Kurt dropped his hood, the new puncture marks clear on the side of his neck, still staining slightly with blood. He'd obviously left his home before having a shower. Jeff could smell the blood on him. ' I apologise, I should have sensed Karofsky's presence sooner…'

' No, no, think nothing of it, it was my fault, I should have smelt him before he got that close' Kurt insisted, squeezing the other vampire's shoulder affectionately. Jeff nodded, though he didn't look convinced.

' How are the newborns you found?' he asked as he moved them closer to the doors of the living room.

' They are well, fed and now sleeping, I've been put in charge of them, but I thought whilst they were asleep I would come visit Blaine' Kurt explained, smiling as they entered the living room and he was quickly met with the sight of many welcoming faces. ' Evening gentlemen'

At the sight of him, Blaine shot across the room, pulling Kurt into his arms and burying his face in his neck, holding him tight for a long moment, taking a few deep breaths before pulling away and cupping Kurt's face between his hands, drawing him in for a chaste kiss. Kurt smiled at him.

' Hello to you too'

' Your brother dragged you away too quickly' Blaine grumbled, tugging him into the room. Kurt rolled his eyes, removing his travel cloak and placing it in Jeff's outstretched hands, the blonde vampire darting out the room to hang it up before reappearing again. Kurt looked around at the other Warblers.

' Apologies for my late and sudden appearance, but I think you all have some explaining to do, don't you boys?' he told them all, quirking an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>' We do come from New York, and we did leave it a few months ago. Everything we told you already was true. We didn't lie, we just didn't tell you the full story. There were originally many more of us, and we all belonged to a school of sorts for vampire purebloods. The Dalton Academy Warblers. Students of pure blood learning to become stronger. Like a proper human school. There were sixty-six of us in all but…but not any more.<p>

We were part of a larger coven, ruled by an immortal obsessed with power and getting more vampires…strong vampires. Before he left, he had almost two hundred individual vampires in his control. For years we lived under his control. He liked us, we're all purebloods so why wouldn't he? We are genetically strong and pure, but he was constantly looking for ways to make his coven stronger, sending his vampires off to track down individuals he had heard about, or even stealing away vampires for other covens, as long as he got more power, he didn't care. There aren't as many purebloods as they have been in the past, so he stopped trying to collect pureblood lines a century ago, now he has a new obsession. He likes to collect vampires…gifted vampires.

He began so obsessed he forgot about recruiting vampires to join his coven, just sending people to take them. He sent us a few times, we tried to do it nicely, but…others…others we saw would arrive with beaten up and bloodied gifted vampires. It was disturbing.

Eventually though he…he realised that our part of his coven was getting too big. Only a few of us had gifts, and around two dozen of us only had pureblood ancestors, part of a pureblood line, but tainted by a drop of human blood. He didn't like it. He began to fear that we were getting too strong; he started to get paranoid that we would try to mutineer against him. So he began the Purge.

We call it the Purge but it was more like an annihilation. He and his personal army came to our building at dawn, when we were all resting, just before a night of hunting so we weren't at our strongest. It happened so fast we barely got out. We only found out later what had happened. He…he killed them all. All forty-eight of them. Just…destroyed them. Pulled them apart and set the building alight. They never stood a chance. He left us though. Left us all because we showed the most potential, or because some of us were gifted. We tried to help them but…

We left that same night. We couldn't stay. Not there. Sooner or later he'd get bored of us too. We had to get out of there. So we hunted then we left and we've been running ever since. We started off in Canada but had to keep moving about so we went along most of the northern states, staying away from New York and the east. Went to Texas and some of the warmer states but the sun and heat was uncomfortable so we went to the colder states, and now we're finally back in Ohio, where the Dalton Academy Warblers began.

Those two vampires you've had run in's with. Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. Stooges for _him_. They're his big guns, he sends them out first, then sends the even bigger guns out. Karofsky…he's gifted has super strength and one of _his _favourites. Azimio, he's just good at tracking people down.

What Karofsky said, about someone wanting to collect you. The king…the king wants to collect you and he won't stop until he does. He sent the two of them after you and they'll keep coming after you. As for us, if Karofsky and Azimio know we're here then so does _he_, that's for certain. He'll have sent some of his closest vampires to bring us back'

Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip hard, feeling his sharp teeth break the skin a little and his own blood dap against his tongue. He watched Blaine closely, not sure what to say, his hand already holding Blaine's tightly. The Warblers looked deflated from reliving their recent history, sitting around where Blaine and Kurt sat, blood and whiskey glasses in hand, sipping them quickly.

' So we're all in danger?' he finally asked.

' From what Karofsky said back in that house…' Blaine began, eyeing the marks on his love's neck that were not there because of he. They were healing, but Blaine still didn't like it, every glance at them causing anger to pulse through him. ' Yes, yes, we're all in danger'

Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand. ' Maybe…maybe you should come back with me?'

' What?'

' All of you, come back to my father's estate, we can protect you there…'

' No' Wes replied before anyone else could. ' No, we are not putting anyone else in danger. You have children in your coven, pureblood or not, that's more important' he told him snappishly. Kurt hung his head.

' My coven…they'll need to find out about Blaine eventually…why not use that and get some protection out of it. You can join my coven. We can help you, hide you, and if needed we'll protect you' he told them all quietly, knowing that they could all hear him. Blaine stiffened beside him, surprised by how meek Kurt seemed, sat there in his designer clothing, his hair not as perfectly styled as usual, the two sets of puncture marks standing out on each side of his creamy neck. ' This…Karofsky person…he drank my blood…you all know what that means. It means he can track me more easily, find me quicker' he looked up at Blaine, who was stunned by the intensity in those blue eyes he'd fallen for. ' You want to protect me?'

' With every part of my immortal life' Blaine replied, clutching his hand tighter.

Kurt smiled. ' Then surely you can protect me better by joining my coven?'

Blaine faltered, looking at the other Warblers, who were watching and listening intently, looking appreciative at Kurt's logic. David even had a smirk on his face. Kurt was right of course. Blaine could protect him more easily if they lived upon the same estate, that was certain, though he wasn't sure how long he would last there once Kurt's father found out about their Bonding. The idea was certainly tempting, and looking at the face of every member of his small coven, Blaine almost caved and gave in, but no…Wes was right. Nobody else should be dragged in their problems. People were coming for them, that much was certain, and he dreaded who _he _sent to drag Blaine and his friends back. Back to where they lived in fear. If they took him, then there was no telling how quickly Karofsky would capture Kurt for the king's collection. And Blaine refused to have that happen.

He shook his head, refusing to look at Kurt, who pulled his hand away from Blaine's, standing and walking swiftly from the room, leaving Blaine confused and most of the other Warblers chuckling.

' Oh you are in so much trouble' Cameron teased.

Blaine scowled, flipping them all off and following his love from the room, ignoring Sebastian's annoyed look from where he stood by the door. He followed Kurt's scent all the way upstairs to his bedroom, where found the boy sitting in the middle of his double bed, obviously waiting for him.

' Baby…' Blaine sighed, shutting his door behind him and crossing the room to crawl onto the bed beside him, pulling the slender boy into his arms. ' I don't want to put you in more danger than you already are, it would be wrong of me'

' I know that…I know that you're worried about me' Kurt told him, pulling away from the embrace, staying where Blaine had pulled him into his lap and looking at him with pleading eyes. ' But I can take care of myself Blaine, I'm not some frightened little bird that needs protecting all the time'

Blaine grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. ' I know baby, I know, I just…this is bigger than you can even comprehend'

Kurt rolled his eyes, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. ' So help me to understand?'

Again, Blaine almost gave in, and again he fought it, shaking his head and making Kurt scowl. From just their two brief exchanges, Blaine could tell that Kurt wasn't used to being told "no". He kissed his scowl, nuzzling his nose against his cheek, smiling when Kurt giggled.

' Not yet' he murmured against his skin. ' I will explain everything else…soon, but not yet, not now. I'd prefer to spend our time together concentrating on you' he smirked, relishing in the shiver than ran through Kurt as his hand slipped beneath his shirt, stroking across the soft skin there. Kurt shifted in his lap, sliding a leg round so he straddled Blaine's lap, pulling him into a deep kiss, giggling when Blaine fell back onto the bed, holding him closer.

Blaine flipped them over, pressing Kurt into the mattress and sliding his tongue into his mouth when the slender boy gasped. Kurt moaned, as their bodies were pressed flush together, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. They hadn't had sex since that first night, choosing to take the last time they were together in Blaine's bedroom to get to know each other, and Kurt's body hummed, tightening his legs around his love's waist, their groins grinding together, trying to get him even closer as Blaine explored his mouth, his large calloused hand disappearing beneath his shirt again, pushing it up his smooth chest.

' Hm…Blaine…' Kurt moaned, pulling away from kiss, nimble fingers tangled in his curly hair so he couldn't go very far. ' Will…will your friends mind if…if we…?'

Blaine shook his head. ' Jeff and Nick have sex all the time. The guys never mind…and if they do, fuck 'em' he chuckled, ducking his head and kissing down Kurt's neck, sucking at the spot where his own fags had penetrated his skin. Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up into Blaine's, making him groan against his neck.

' Oh God…can't you just fuck me instead?'

Blaine's head shot up at Kurt's moan, looking down at the boy beneath him, both their eyes black with lust. With a strong hand, Blaine stroked a hand down Kurt's cheek.

' Why are you so beautiful? It's very distracting' he whispered huskily. Kurt growled, rolling them over again suddenly so he was on top, grinding his hips down into Blaine's and nipping at his bottom lip.

' I'll show you distracting' he murmured against his lips, kissing down his jaw and neck as his slender fingers unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it aside and kissing down his chest, grinning at the way Blaine's hand clutched at the sheets desperately as he swiped his tongue along the skin just above his waistband, fingers undoing his jeans, tugging at them until they were down to his ankles and Blaine kicked them off.

' Oh my gosh…Kurt, just do something' he groaned. Kurt giggled, mouthing at his hardening cock through his boxers, before pulling them down and quickly covering his erection with his mouth, engulfing it in hot, wet pleasure that caused Blaine to buck his hips up, his hand jumping down to grip Kurt's hair. ' Oh holy crap!'

Kurt bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head and sucking hard. Blaine only let him carry on for a few minutes, clutching at his hair and jerking his hips, Kurt not seeming to care as his lover thrust his cock further into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He only hummed, making Blaine jerk up wildly and tug harder at his once styled hair. Finally, he pulled Kurt off of him, cock rock hard and almost letting go, and coming there and then when Kurt licked at the head, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

' Babe, I need to fuck you now, otherwise I'm going to come in your mouth, and we don't want that' he gasped. Kurt sat up, shrugging cheekily.

' I dunno, I don't think I'd mind too much' he said with a wink. Blaine growled, scrambling up and practically tackling Kurt to the bed, pining him to the bed and quickly ridding him of his clothing, throwing them over his shoulder and kissing him deeply before pressing two fingers to his lips. Kurt quickly took the digits in his mouth, sucking them just like he'd sucked his cock, whimpering when Blaine pulled his hand away, gasping when the same hand dropped to between his legs, a finger sliding quickly into him, pumping in and out. ' Desperate are we Blaine…ah!'

Blaine grinned, pressing a second finger into him and quickly stretching him out. His eyes fell on the puncture marks left by Karofsky. He growled, startlingly Kurt, who looked up at him with wide eyes, biting his lip when he realised what was wrong, covering the marks with his hand.

' Sorry, should I…should I put a plaster on it?'

Blaine shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ' I'm not angry at you, I just…I just…he drank your blood, your blood is mine, only mine' he told him, ending in a growl. Kurt nodded, understanding, lifting his chin to expose his neck.

' Then take it' he whispered.

The fingers that were still stretching him disappeared, to be replaced by something much thicker and bigger, pressing against his entrance as Blaine's mouth dropped to his neck, over the new marks. Kurt gasped, clutching at Blaine's shoulder as his fangs penetrated the same spots as the freshly punctured skin, the blood flowing easily at the same as Blaine thrust hard into him, pushing in all the way and stilled only for a moment.

' Oh God…ah…Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed, pleasure pulsing through him at the familiar mixed feeling of fullness and the loss of his life liquid, Blaine drinking from his neck deeply, small growls and snarls coming from the back of his throat as he pulled out and thrust back in again, taking up a fast, pounding rhythm. Kurt knew he wouldn't last long; the pleasure spiking through him was too much. But he needed to complete the circle.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shoulder down, licking a stripe up his neck before burying his sharp fangs into his skin, the blood flowing into his mouth just like last time. Blaine groaned against him, his thrusts getting harder, wilder, pummelling his prostrate. They both pulled their teeth from each other's skin at the same time, Blaine licked up the spilt blood trailing down Kurt's collarbone and Kurt throwing his head back to scream in pleasure as his orgasm crashed into him, Blaine's hand darting to his cock to pump him through it, still pounding into him, letting out a loud moan as he came hard into his lover.

They both collapsed, Blaine panting against Kurt's neck and Kurt clutching hard at his shoulder, starting when he felt small drips of liquid hit his face, the puncture marks on Blaine's neck still seeping blood. Blaine groaned as he lifted his head to lick them away, the venom on his tongue sealing over the wounds as Blaine's had.

Blaine finally rolled off of him, flopping on the bed beside him and trying to catch his breath, closing his arms around Kurt when he snuggled into his side. They somehow managed to pull the covers over their naked forms, relishing in the warmth of each other. Kurt nuzzled the side of Blaine's neck, above the new puncture wounds.

' Feel better about it?'

His love knew what he was referring to and nodding, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and smiling, sighing happily.

' Yeah…I'm still going to kill him though'

Kurt nodded as well, pressing a kiss to the wounds. ' I know. I…' he hesitated. He didn't know protocol behind Bonding but…it just felt right. ' I love you Blaine'

Blaine's eyes shot open, looking down at the vampire in his arms who in turn looked up at him with his huge, dripping in emotion blue eyes, gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. Blaine smiled, tilting Kurt's chin up and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

' I love you too Kurt'

* * *

><p>Sam went with Finn and Puck the next day to collect Kurt from the Dalton House, insisting that he thank the strange curly haired boy that he wasn't supposed to tell Burt about, in person. It was only polite. Sam was a country boy. He wasn't used to the finery of say the Hummel estate, so as they walked up the path towards the huge house with multiple windows and balconies, he gaped, shocked that someone could live in such a beautiful place.<p>

He had been uneasy when he had woken up and Kurt wasn't there. Kurt was nice, familiar, his friend. To be fair, he had only known him for a day but still; the boy was the one who had saved him.

Neither Finn nor Puck looked very happy to be there as they climbed the steps of the front wrap around porch and Finn rang the loud gonging bell, both of the taller boys on edge as their eyes darted around, looking for any threats or someone sneaking up on them. Sam wondered why until a tall, skinny blonde dressed in pyjamas opened the door.

The other blonde's eyes narrowed for a moment before stepping aside, allowing Finn to lead the way inside. Sam hurried after Puck, gazing around at the expensive artwork and décor. The other blonde smiled at him weakly, sliding past the much taller boys to call out.

' THEY'RE HERE!'

In a flash, the foyer's four occupants were filled by four other vampires, making Sam jump and glaring at Puck, who'd already dropped into a defensive crouch.

Wes grinned. ' No need, we're not going to attack you. We're just here to make sure you don't disappear into the house and get lost of something' he drawled, leaning back against the wall and eyeing the two new boys he hadn't met. ' More bodyguards of Kurt's?'

Puck shook his head. ' This is Finn, Kurt's brother, and Sam, the boy from yesterday'

Wes's grin dropped, his eyes resting on Sam. ' The one Karofsky attacked?'

' If Karofsky's a big evil guy then yes' Sam replied, raising an eyebrow when the tall Asian sighed heavily. ' What?'

' Blaine told us what happened and how Karofsky was there to claim you' David spoke up, stepping forward. ' Kurt will probably fill you in on everything but we'd like to apologise for what happened to you and your young siblings, nobody should have to go through that and we are deeply sorry'

Finn and Puck frowned. ' Why are you sorry?' Finn demanded.

' We know Karofsky, and possibly the vampires who attacked Sam and his family' Thad explained.

' What?' Puck exclaimed. ' They're part of your coven?'

' No, but we used to be part of theirs' Nick said, looking across at the three taller Warblers. ' I don't want to tell the story again, it was hard enough the first time' David nodded understandingly, giving him a sympathetic look.

' Get Kurt to fill you in, we won't' he told the three Hummel coven vampires sternly, looking round at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, smirking slightly as Blaine descended towards them, holding Kurt on his back and laughing when he said something in his ear. Kurt giggled when he jiggled him playfully.

' Kurt' Finn interrupted their playing, causing Blaine's hazel eyes to jump down to glare at him. Kurt sighed, whispering in Blaine's ear briefly before hopping down from his back at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly at Sam.

' Sam! I didn't expect to see you up and about, how are you feeling?'

The blonde shrugged. ' Good, it's strange not to feel thirsty anymore though, I'd sort of gotten used to the pain of it' he admitted. ' Stacey and Stevie have really taken to Brittany and Tina' he added with an affectionate smile at the thought of his two younger siblings. Kurt smiled too.

' Those two are the best at looking after small children, though I must admit we've never had to deal with children being turned' he sighed. Sam nodded, glancing at Blaine nervously. ' Oh, Sam this is Blaine, and his friends Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff. Boys, this is Sam, Noah and my brother Finn'

' It's nice to meet you all' Sam said, ignoring the frowns he received from Finn and Puck as he stepped forward, hand outstretched to Blaine. ' Um…I wanted to come here to err…thank you, for…for saving me and my brother and sister yesterday. I know you came to save Kurt, but you still helped us as well so thank you'

Blaine glanced at Kurt before shaking the newborn vampire's hand. ' Think nothing of it. Have the guys apologised yet?'

' Yes, but I'm don't understand why'

The Warblers shifted uncomfortably. They had said it already, and Kurt believed what he had briefly heard while he was getting dressed in Blaine's room. They didn't want to tell the story again, with good reason. Forty-eight of their brethren were killed for appearing to be a threat to whoever the man was that Blaine and the other boys seemed to fear. They had run all the way around America to get away from him after all. Kurt cleared his throat.

' I'll explain everything to you on the way home, to all three of you, for now let's head off, you two have made these boys as uncomfortable as they're gonna get' he said, turning to Blaine and smiling sadly. ' I have to go sweetie'

Blaine's face fell, hand reaching almost automatically to take hold of Kurt's. ' Will you be back?'

Kurt nodded. ' Of course' he told him, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. He went to pull away, sighing when Blaine refused to release his hand, tugging him back to him. ' I'll be back soon okay? I'm not going to disappear' he whispered, leaning in close, glancing across the foyer at his brother who was watching them closely. ' I have people to protect me, you don't need to worry'

' I'm chemically fused to you Kurt, of course I worry'

Kurt smiled. ' Same for me Blaine, but I trust the people who are closest to you, you must trust mine'

Blaine looked over at Finn as well and sighed, releasing Kurt's hand, lifting his own instead to cup his cheek and kiss him lovingly. They left shortly afterwards, and Blaine stood with Jeff, watching them go, darting off into the west tree line. He sighed, smiling weakly when Jeff patted his arm sympathetically.

' You'll see him soon mate, he'll be…'

Blaine looked round when Jeff cut off suddenly, his blue eyes glazing over, turning almost white. His whole body went stiff and he didn't flinch or move away when Blaine stepped in front of him, taking hold of his shoulders, watching his face closely, the slightly taller blonde's facial expressions changing from sympathetic, to vacant, to terror, the glaze across his eyes shifting and fading away. He jumped at the sight of Blaine so close, but his surprise only lasted for a moment, his gaze jumping past him to the east line of trees.

His hand jumped to grip Blaine's sleeve, walking backwards and tugging him in the direction of the front door.

' Jeff, what is it?'

' There's somebody out there. Somebody's watching us'

* * *

><p>AN So that's the Dalton Warbler's story! Will they keep running? Will they take up Kurt's offer and join the Hummel coven for their own safety? Tune in next time to find out!

Sorry it took so long! Uni again :/

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	8. Father and Son

**Chapter Eight: Father and Son **

Burt Hummel has controlled the Lima based vampire coven for hundreds of years, long before his precious son had been born and before he lost his beloved wife, Elizabeth. He had held his territory and was respected for it, ever since he took over for his father when he decided to "retire". The coven was already impressive in size when he inherited it, but now it rivalled some of those in the much bigger cities like New York or Washington D.C. Burt of course had his brother, Andrew, to help him, though Andrew was younger and therefore insistent on seeing the world before he got too "old", so Burt had quickly chosen two vampires he himself had grown up with, a decision he was sure his son would take upon himself when he inherited the coven.

Some doubted Burt, others feared him. He was a powerful man, strong and brave, with a great understanding of how the mind and emotions work, and usually with something insightfully brilliant to say, whether it be to his friends or to the coven. He suspected that was why some people feared him. He was quiet, rarely raising his voice unless it was a particular serious matter that caught his interest. He wasn't like some other coven leaders he knew of, he ruled through fear, exerting their power by belittling or putting in place those beneath them. He preferred to leave that job up to Sue. She was better at it.

He had married Elizabeth Chante just weeks after he took control of the coven, siring a son within only a few months. He was only young back then, barely into his five hundreds when Kurt was born, and when Elizabeth had been killed, in an attack meant to kill him and take his rightful place as leader of the Hummel coven, he had taken over parenthood for Kurt.

He had never been able to understand his son's connection with his mother before Kurt turned the physical age of six and he looked his friend Puck in the eyes when they were playing, his eyes turning glassy, and next thing the onlookers knew, Puck was climbing the walls of the mansion. He would have jumped off if Will Schuester hadn't grabbed him just in time. It was then that Burt knew his son was Gifted, one of those remarkable and rare vampires that possessed a power that set them apart and made them more powerful than any other vampire. The power of hypnotism and compulsion, much like his mother, who could also move things and people were mind.

Elizabeth had been one of the most Gifted vampires Burt, and most other vampires, had ever met, and some expected great things and power from Kurt as well, other prophesising that he would never live up to his mother's gifts. She had done great things with her powers. And when Kurt's own powers appeared, it was Elizabeth had been reborn.

Burt liked to think that this discovery drew he and his son closer together, but recently he had noticed something new.

Kurt was distancing himself, running off and talking quietly with his friends more, as if he were removing himself from everything to do with his father and the coven. It scared Burt, and the relief that flooded through him when Kurt came to him to help with the preparations for the Centennial celebrations, was welcoming.

' Thank you for helping Kurt, I know how much you enjoy planning parties' Burt said gruffly, looking up at his young son, his fabulous clothes in place and a dark silk scarf around his neck. He would never understand Kurt's sense of fashion, not in another hundred years. Kurt flashed him a happy smile, glancing up from his colour charts.

' Well I can't trust you to plan this, if it were up to you it would be all dark and old, no offence' he giggled. Burt rolled his eyes, looking back down at the guest list in front of him. He didn't know why he'd written up a guest list, it was pretty much everyone in the coven, nobody else.

' Kurt?'

' Yes dad?'

Burt paused, eyeing his innocent looking son out of the corner of his eye. ' Where have you been running off to recently?'

As he expected, Kurt's reaction was visible and instantaneous, his hand slipping from the page and his eyes going wider than Burt had seen them since his powers had started appearing. He hesitated, giving himself away again. In all the years that he had been alive, Kurt never hesitated; he had an answer for everything, an instant answer at that. He was arrogantly adorable like that.

' What…what do you mean?'

' Son, I'm not stupid, I have noticed your little disappearing acts, rarely with Puck, I just want to know where you go, so I also know that you're safe' Burt sighed. ' And no you can't avoid this subject, I want to know where you've been going'

' Nowhere, just…just out' Kurt insisted, eyes firmly stuck on the colourful card in front of him, his hands wringing in his lap.

' Where out?'

' Running'

' All night? And without protection?'

Kurt frowned at the pieces of card. ' I don't need protection everywhere I go'

' Yes you do Kurt' Burt said firmly. He didn't like snapping or arguing with his son, and in their years since Elizabeth's death, they had not shouted at each other or had a huge row that hadn't been sorted out seconds later. They weren't like that. ' You are a Gifted vampire, heir to the throne of a very large clan, you are a potential target for anyone wishing to take over this coven, or steal you away to use. I won't have that, and I expect you to keep Puck with you, even if you are just going out…running, which I don't believe you are'

Kurt looked up at him down, looking angry. ' Believe what you want, I can protect myself, I'm not helpless'

' I know you can, and what you did for young Sam and his siblings was nothing short of heroic, but I just…' Burt sighed again, this time sadly and not out of exasperation. ' I just don't want to lose you as well Kurt'

His son's young face softened instantly, leaning his cheek in his hand and smiling sweetly at him. ' You're not going to lose me dad…heck in a few more years, you'll be wanting to get rid of me'

' I would never'

' You so will' Kurt teased, seemingly glad that the previous subject had been dropped, but Burt couldn't drop it quite that easily. He leant forward on the table, eyeing his son. He knew Kurt was strong…stronger than a lot assumed when they first met him. They had had many new vampires enter the coven laugh when Kurt was suggested as their sparring partner. Kurt hated being laughed at for his size or physic, shown in the way he would always throw those who laughed through a wall in the first five minutes. It was his way of exerting dominance. But he still couldn't stand it when Kurt left the compound without his bodyguard in tow.

' I don't want you leaving the estate without Puck anymore Kurt, and don't give me that look, I mean it, you may only leave with Puck, especially with these vampires who attacked Sam's family still about. I don't want that to happen to you' Burt told him…no, ordered him. ' And I hope that one day soon, you might feel comfortable enough to fill me in on where you go those nights when you disappear, okay?'

Kurt sighed, a sigh that turned into more of a whine as he flopped back in his seat. ' Fine'

' Good, otherwise I'm chaining you to your bedpost…again' Kurt rolled his eyes and Burt chuckled. ' Now then, let's get this done, I have a meeting with Shannon when she returns'

' About Sam's parents?'

' Unfortunately yes, about Sam's parents'

* * *

><p>' When are you seeing the handsome boy with the curly hair again?' Brittany asked, climbing into Kurt's lap and snuggling into his chest. He smiled, stroking her hair.<p>

' I don't know Britt, hopefully soon'

' I still don't trust him'

Kurt glared over at his brother, sat pressing random keys on the grand piano, from where he sat on the couch with his female friends. Sam was sat in the corner, watching them all, too nervous still to even think about joining in, though Mercedes and Tina had been trying.

' You met him, what's not to trust?' Kurt snapped.

' They knew that guy that attacked you and Sam, and drank from you' Finn grumbled. Kurt winced, stroking a finger across the two marks on the side of his neck beneath the scarf he wore, freshly punctured by Blaine but still memories of the larger vampire in the Evans house. ' They could be working with him for all we know'

' I believe their story Finn' Kurt protested.

' Me too'

They all looked over at Sam, who recoiled when their eyes all turned their attention him. He was dressed in some old, more boyish clothes borrowed from Kurt and though he'd had a large amount of blood since he had arrived, he still looked skinny and tired, with grey around his still red, new-born eyes.

' They…they didn't act like the other vampires did, you could see it in their eyes, they didn't help in my family's attack…I just know they didn't' he muttered quietly, dropping his gaze. Kurt smiled at him before looking back at his brother smugly.

' If you trust him so much Kurt, then why haven't you told Burt about him?' Finn sneered, a smug look appearing on his own face when Kurt's smile. ' What's stopping you?'

' I need to ease into, I can't just suddenly tell him that I've Bonded with a random vampire I met in a club, can I?'

Puck chuckled. ' You'd probably give him an aneurysm'

' Exactly! And that wouldn't be helpful would it?'

Brittany laid her head on Kurt's shoulder, playing with the ends of his scarf. ' Why can't you tell Mr. Burt? Wouldn't he be happy that you found love Kurtie?' Santana smiled, rubbing her friend's leg.

' Yes he would be happy sweetie, but not if Kurt didn't tell him first' she explained. ' Why don't you just tell Mr. Burt that you've found someone you wish to Bond with but you were worried that Mr. Burt wouldn't like him so you haven't introduced him yet, then you two can have dolphin sex and pretend that you're Bonding for the first time, and then you can just tell Mr. Burt, oh and Blaine has these pretty friends in uniforms who he wants to bring with him, everybody wins!'

They all stared at the blonde for whatever must have been minutes before Artie let out a bark of laughter, his eyes full of affection as they graced over his girlfriend.

' Out of the mouth of babes'

Kurt nuzzled Brittany behind the ear. ' You're so smart boo'

' Really?' she asked excitedly, bouncing on his lap.

' Definitely'

Across the room, lounging on the other sofa with his head in Tina's lap, Mike hummed thoughtfully, his long legs stretched out over the top of the arm, and Tina's hands tangled in his hair.

' That could certainly work, you'd need to lie out of your ass though Kurt, you alright with lying to your dad?' he asked, looking round at his childhood friend. Kurt winced. He didn't like lying to his dad. In fact he hated lying to his father. It was almost painful. Mike looked uncomfortable by the idea of lying to the coven leader as well, all of Kurt's friends from childhood and those who had been living in the home of the Hummel's for decades and decades. Mike's parents had died when he was young, after travelling by ship from China, and Burt had pretty much adopted him straight away after Kurt came across him on a trip into New York, and just like a lot of the others, Mike saw Burt as a father-figure, and Kurt a brother. All of them shifted with discomfort.

' I've already lied to him, it's not like I'm never going to tell him the truth, but my soul won't shatter yet, it's all for a good cause after all' Kurt sighed, his mind drifting to wonder whether or not Blaine had put in any thought of his offer. It would be nice, and less painful, to be able to see his love every day. And his friends would certainly add a touch of excitement to the place.

' Sammy?'

They all looked round, some smiling, others raising eyebrows at the sight of Will in the doorway of the lounge, the small blonde figure of Stacey clutching his hand and waving cheerfully at her brother who was on his feet in seconds, dashing to scoop her up, looking panicked.

' I'm sorry, was she bothering you?'

' No, not at all, she's a delight, Burt just wants to see you Sam' Will told him, something that made Sam look even more panicked than before. The rest of the vampires in the room, turned in their seats to listen, their interests peaked.

' Why…why…why does Mr. Hummel want to talk to me? Have I done something wrong?' Sam asked, holding Stacey tightly in his arms.

' No, nothing wrong, we've just…' Will sighed. ' We have information about your parents that we need to discuss. Come on. Kurt, you too' he ordered, gesturing for the two boys to follow. Kurt quickly lifted Brittany off his lap and onto Artie's, dashing to Sam's side. He smiled reassuringly, herding him out the door.

Puck fell back in his seat, slouching and looking round at the rest of them, smirking.

' Anyone up for a bit of spying?'

Across the house, Burt smiled as his son and his son's new friend entered the room, sat at the conference table he used for meetings with his subordinates, Sue, Emma and Carole already either side of him. Stevie was already at the table too, playing with a toy car and chattering away to Emma.

' Hello boys, Stacey, have a seat' Burt said, gesturing to the empty seats on the opposite side of the table, clearing his throat when they did. ' Don't look so scared kids, it's nothing too bad, we just wanted to discuss some things that we have found from our investigation into your parent's deaths, Sam'

Kurt patted Sam's arm reassuringly, smiling when he looked at him.

' Sam, what did your parents do for a living?' Burt asked.

' Um…I don't really know, it made a lot of money, and they had these people come round a lot of the time' Sam shrugged. ' Whenever I asked they would change the subject so I didn't really try a lot…but…'

Burt leant forward on the table. ' But?'

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. ' I was snooping for Christmas presents once…'

' You're not allowed to do that Sammy!' Stacey exclaimed. He ignored her, continued despite the amused looks from the other vampires.

' I remember going into my dad's office and I must have touched something I shouldn't have because the next thing I knew the bookcase was moving and all these…these weapons were on the wall behind it. Guns with silver bullets and crossbows with wooden arrows…they just covered the wall and then mum walked in. she screamed at me, told me not to come into the office again, and when I asked what the weapons were for…she said that they were for…work. I have no clue what she meant but…'

' We have a "clue"' Sue interrupted him, sliding a dark yellow folder towards Burt, who looked at it then Sam with a hardness in his eyes that even Kurt didn't recognise. Kurt's grip tightened on Sam's arm. ' I went with a team to investigate your former home and clean up the mess of the vampires that attacked and Turned you and your siblings, we found the weapons in their office and other information on your parents' job…'

Burt sighed heavily. ' Sam, your parents were Vampire Hunters'

' What?' both Sam and Kurt gasped, and Kurt could have sworn he heard a gasp from behind the doors of the room. He shook his head. He knew they'd pull something like that. He knew his father knew they were there too, but he ignored it, opening the folder in front of him.

' The Evans family have been Vampire Hunters for generations, and I'm assuming the three of you would have been trained to be ones as well if this hadn't happened. You are new to the area yes? According to the files we found, they were here to insure that this coven was not a threat and possibly exterminate us if we were deemed as one' Burt explained. Sam winced.

' I'm sorry, if I'd have known I never would have…'

' It's not your fault sweetie, you didn't know' Carole told him, smiling reassuringly.

' I should have known' Sam mumbled, hanging his head. ' So…so why were they killed?'

' We suspect that they were killed because they were Hunters and somebody wanted to get rid of them, to either protect the Vampire race or maybe even removing competition…' Burt shrugged. ' We are worried that these vampires may have been removing your parents before they could exterminate us, either in a "kind" gesture, or a malicious one'

Kurt frowned. ' So why would they turn Sam and the kids? Why not just…' he trailed off, glancing at Stevie and Stacey, who were listening to the discussion intently, their innocent faces clashing with the blood red of their eyes. The red would fade once their bodies had finished going through the transition, but it might take a while. They had never had to deal with such young Newborns before; even their oldest members didn't know how long it would take for them to finish the transition.

' We're playing with the idea that perhaps whoever did this wanted us to find them and take them in' Sue said, giving them both a stern look. ' Almost like a man on the inside'

Sam's eyes widened fearfully at her look. ' I…I would never go against you…any of you!' he exclaimed, looking to Kurt. ' You've all done so much for me, why would I…? Kurt…'

Kurt smiled at the blonde, looking at Sue and glaring. ' What are you saying Sue?'

Sue opened her mouth to reply but Burt spoke over her, shaking his head at her. ' We are not excusing Sam of anything, we are simply warning you that we could have some enemies out there who may take advantage of the fact that they Turned Sam and the kids. Kurt, I want you and your friends to look out for him, Emma and Carole will be looking out for Stevie and Stacey so you don't have to worry too much about that, but I want you to limit your trips away from the estate Sam, and if you really do want to go outside, I want Kurt or someone else to be with you at all times, understand?' Sam nodded. ' Kurt?'

' I understand dad'

Burt smiled, nodding his content. ' Sam, your parents' wills were very clear that you become the owner of everything in your family's home, which does include the weapons, however we testing them to make sure they are safe…'

_Livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on…_

Burt cut off abruptly and Kurt started as his phone burst into life in his pocket, all the other vampires watching him as he scrambled in his skinny jeans pocket for his phone, sending an apologetic look to his father.

_Blaine calling_

Kurt just barely contained his gasp, glancing at his father and smiling at the nod from him, answering the call.

' Hey, look can I call…'

_' Kurt! Oh God! You need to come over…now!'_

Kurt frowned at Blaine's frantic voice. ' Blaine? What's wrong? What's happening?' he could something loud on the other end of the line behind Blaine's voice.

_' Kurt, please…you have to…help…they've found us'_

* * *

><p>AN Ooh! Kind of short but BIG things to come!

This would have been up yesterday but I've suddenly come down with this bug or something and my head feels like it's full of cotton wool, so apologies! Also, apologies for how long this took, I was concentrating on my other stories, forgive me? Smiles

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	9. Smoke Screen

**Chapter Nine: Smoke Screen **

They could see the clouds of smoke from miles away, thick black smoke that filled the night's sky, smothering the stars even before they came out. The cloaked figures dashed across the countryside, the small figure whose heart plummeted at the sight before them in the lead. The dozen vampires could smell the crackling flames and streaming smoke…and worse than that, they could hear screams.

Burt was right behind his son, watching his worried face and wondering what put that worry was there in the first place. Kurt had launched from the room as soon as whoever phoned him hung up, and his friends had all followed him. Burt had called for Will and Sue, leaving Carole and Emma to care for the two children and taking off after his son, into the night. None of them had spoken, or given the adults any form of explanation as they dashed across the countryside, up the hill towards the large house.

They leapt over the tall wall surrounding the grounds of mansion, most of the vampires faltering at the close up sight of the burning house. Every window on the upper floor was billowing bright orange and violent red flames and a large portion of the porch had already collapsed under the damage of the fire that seemed to be slowly creeping to the downstairs like an ominous shadow, smoke everywhere as if it were trying to hide the horrific scene from view.

Kurt bit his lip against the tears that threatened to fall at the sight of the burning house, yelling out when he felt a hand grip his arm, pulling him to a halt halfway across the front lawn, the smell of smoke filling his nose. He turned to glare at Finn, trying to yank his arm free.

' Let go of me Finn!'

' No, Kurt, you can't go in there, you'll get yourself killed!' his brother yelled at him.

' I have to help Blaine!' Kurt shrieked.

Burt stopped beside them both, eyes on his son. ' Kurt…who's Blaine?' he demanded, his son staring up at him with his innocent blue eyes filled with fear and tears. He hated seeing that look in his son's eyes, especially when he had no idea why that fear was there. ' Kurt…'

' I…I have to go…' Kurt whispered, tugging at his arm but Finn held on tight. A growl ripped from the smaller brother's throat and suddenly Finn was thrown to the floor, the shock releasing his grip around Kurt's arm. Then Kurt was gone.

' KURT!' Burt bellowed, stumbling when a taller boy raced past him, Puck taking off after Kurt.

Kurt burst through the front doors, one of them already hanging off of its hinges. There were no flames down here, he could see the fire spreading the staircase and he shivered at the sight, starting at the sound of a yell and a crash from one of the nearby rooms. He took off in that direction, gasping at the sight of Thad, lying unconscious in the doorway to the kitchen, a crack fracturing down the side of his forehead. He ran over to him, falling down beside the boy and shaking him.

' Thad! Thad! Please wake up! Are you okay?' he hissed, looking around anxiously, looking back down when Thad groaned, shifting beneath his touch. ' Thad!'

' Kurt?' the boy groaned. Kurt nodded shakily, gripping his hand.

' What happened? Can you move?' he asked, gasping and covering the other boy's head as a beam fell from the roof, crashing down onto the stairs and showering them with hot orange embers. He hissed, brushing them away, sure that he heard his name over the crackles of fire above their heads. Thad reached up a hand, touching his cheek.

' Kurt…go…run…you shouldn't be here' the boy muttered, slipping unconscious again.

' Thad! Thad! No! Wake up!' Kurt exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, looking around him, wincing when he heard another loud crash, hard enough to shake the floor above his head. It came from his left. ' Blaine!' He stumbled across the hallway, towards the living room.

He gasped again at the sight that met his eyes.

The room looked like a bomb had hit it. There was a huge hole in the wall into the kitchen that look horribly like somebody had been thrown through it, and the frame of the window was hanging from the wall, large glass shards still in it, smaller shards covering the floor. Half the Warblers lay unconscious around the room, cracks in their skin, even blood coming from more than one of them. Kurt winced at the sight of the large shard of wood sticking out of Nick's thigh where he sat against the wall, pinned and watching as Jeff was held in the air by a familiar larger man. Karofsky.

He and the vampire who had first attacked Kurt…Azimio, stood amongst the unconscious Warblers, Karofsky holding Jeff by the neck, cackling as the small blonde struggled desperately. Azimio was fighting with Wes, the skinny boy aiming hard kicks and punches at the heavy set boy, who barely moved against his blows, and as Kurt watched, threw Wes into the wall, cracking the wood and shaking the ceiling, more heavy tiles coming crashing down.

Kurt looked around desperately for Blaine, eyes widening when he saw a flashing tangle of black hair. It looked like a tornado spinning through the middle of the living room, destroying furniture and flashes of different colours only visible as the two vampires fought mercilessly, faster than Kurt had ever seen.

It was Nick who noticed Kurt in the doorway first.

' Kurt! Run!' he yelled, loud enough to bring every fighting vampire in the room to a halt. The tornado stopped, and Blaine's head turning, his eyes locking with Kurt's.

' Blaine!' Kurt screamed as the vampire he had been fighting with suddenly slammed a foot into a distracted Blaine's chest, throwing the boy backwards into the fireplace, the whole structure crumbling under the blow, bricks falling and Blaine disappearing. ' BLAINE!'

' KURT! RUN!' Nick yelled, still struggling to scramble to his feet, eyes darting back and forth between Kurt, Jeff and the blonde vampire who now stood in the middle of the room, his red eyes turning on Kurt, a smirk on his face.

' And who's this?' he asked, his voice light and in any other situation, innocent. Kurt cringed away.

' I told you about Kurt, Jack' Karofsky grinned, dropping Jeff to the floor, letting him gasp for a few moments before his fist came slamming across his face, knocking him out. Nick yelled out in anger. The blonde vampire, Jack, glanced between Karofsky and Kurt.

' Oh, the little Gifted one? Blaine's little Gifted one if I'm not mistaken' he purred, stepping over the rumble of the destroyed couches and armchairs. Kurt stepped back, squeaking in surprise when the door slammed behind him, looking around to Azimio stood there with a smug look on his face. Wes gasped against the wall on the other side of the room, his hand clutching at a huge slash across the chest. ' Scared are we Kurt?'

Kurt clenched his fists. He was being played with, and he didn't like being played with. Before he knew it a growl resonated from his throat, stopping the blonde boy in his tracks. He looked surprised. Has he not expected Kurt to fight back at all?

' Who are you? Why are you doing this?' Kurt demanded. They didn't have long. He could smell the smoke and the flames getting stronger, and he could hear his own coven trying to get through it. Go round, please go round, he pleaded in his head. His eyes flickered to the destroyed fireplace and Wes as he started to drag himself over to it.

' We are doing this because these boys broke the rules, and became deserters, that's why they deserve this' the boy told him. ' As for who I am? Well, can't you see the family resemblance?' he laughed, spreading out his arms. Kurt frowned, shaking his head. ' Aw, now here's me thinking I look a lot like my dear older brother. Well little Kurt, I am Jack Anderson, Blaine's little brother'

Kurt's mouth fell open. To his right, Nick had managed to pull himself onto his good leg, leaning heavily against the wall as the stake of wood grated the inside of his leg, blood pouring down. He groaned, gritting his teeth against the pain.

' Let him go Jack, he's not involved in this' he snapped. ' It's us you want'

Jack laughed again. ' Oh I don't know about that, father was very interested in "collecting" little Kurt here, and I must say, I see why you took such an interest in him as well Dave, he is certainly something to look at isn't he'

Kurt shifted away from the door and Azimio, who just chuckled at Jack's comment. ' Why would your father want to collect me? For the leader of your coven? The king?'

Jack laughed again, his cackle of laughter echoing around the room.

' He hasn't told you the whole story has he? He hasn't told you who the king is, has he Kurt?'

Kurt took the bait. ' Who is he?'

' He's our father!'

A huge rumbling crash filled the room, followed by Azimio's yell of pain as he was thrown across the room with the remnants of the door, landing in a crumbled heap next to the window. Kurt caught a quick glimpse of Puck before he suddenly launched himself at Karofsky, knocking them both off their feet and onto the floor. Jack jumped back, watching Puck rain down blows upon the larger boy. Kurt took the chance, dashing forward and slamming his foot into the other vampire's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

' That's for Blaine!'

Jack smirked, swiping a foot out, trying to catch Kurt's legs, jumping back to his feet when Kurt nimbly leapt over them. He threw himself as Kurt, Kurt managing to land just two blows to his face and chest before they came crashing down on the floor.

' See, this is why fighting other purebloods is more fun' Jack purred into his ear, pinning his hands to the floor. ' They fight back'

Kurt struggled, glaring up at the – he assumed – younger boy. ' Why does your father want to collect me?' he demanded.

' You're special Kurt, he wants to build an army of us special vampire, it's the new frontier' he told him. ' Why do you think I'm really here…?'

Jack cut off and his weight suddenly disappeared from on top of Kurt, his body crashing to the floor metres away. Next thing Kurt knew, he was on his feet again, his back against the wall and Wes holding him against it with one hand, stood in a defence crouch. Beyond his shoulder, Kurt watched as Blaine threw blows at his brother, the slightly shorter boy fighting them off every time.

' Wes! Let me go! I have to help Blaine!'

' I have my orders and you're staying right here' Wes told him, glancing at him and Kurt gasped at the amount of blood he could see seeping from the gash in his chest.

' Wes, you're hurt'

' I've had worse, where are the rest of your…?'

As if on cue, flashes of colour soared into the room, his friend's feet skidding on the rumble strewn floor as they took in the battleground that was the house. In the same moment, Puck caught Karofsky squarely in the chest with his fist, the larger boy smashing into the already destroyed frame of the window. He looked around at the new vampires now filling the room, grinning once at Sam, before looking across to Jack.

' Jack! Just give them the message and let's go! We're outnumbered!' he bellowed.

The blonde smacked his fist across Blaine's face, looking round at the other vampires as well as his brother stumbled for a moment, doubling over when Blaine turned and slammed his knee into his stomach. With one last lashing out leg that sent Blaine crashing to the floor as hard as earlier, the wooden floor groaning and cracking beneath the weight of the blow, the younger brother dashed away, kicking out the window frame, not helping as Karofsky dragged a dazed Azimio out of the burning building. Jack paused, turning where he stood on the destroyed windowsill.

' For now, I bid you goodbye Blaine, I'll be seeing you soon big brother' he grinned, eyeing Blaine as he clambered to his feet, glaring at him. His eyes, identical to Blaine's, turned to Kurt, still pinned to the wall by Wes. ' I have a message. For all of you, the Warblers. Father says, run if you wish, I will find you and I will destroy you just like I did your friends. I won't hesitate to kill my own son if it means my dream and ambition succeeds, so either join me, or fight against me. A war is coming. It's time to pick what side you want to be on. And to Kurt, we'll be seeing you very soon'

With those last words, Jack was gone.

Wes stepped away from Kurt and the smaller boy launched himself across the room, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and clinging to him. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, holding Kurt to him, stroking his hair and inhaling his scent. A scent punctured by the stench of smoke and fire.

He reluctantly pulled away.

' We have to get out of here' he ordered.

* * *

><p>Burt watched as the children of his coven pulled and supported, even carried, eighteen boys, all injured, all dressed in the same dark blue uniform from the burning house, Will's grip lapsing on his arm at the sight of Kurt supporting a curly haired, bleeding, boy out of the window at the side of the house.<p>

' No! Jeff! I have to look after Jeff!' a brunette exclaimed, struggling against Brittany as she half carried him away from the destroyed house.

' Wes! Let someone treat you!' a dark skinned boy yelled at an Asian boy who was refusing to let Tina look at a gash that spread across his chest.

' What the fuck have you guys gotten us into?' Puck bellowed at the boy with Kurt.

And as Burt took in the sight before him, he was wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>' I have removed the stake from Nick's leg; we'll have to wait for that to heal I'm afraid, and most of the boys are now conscious again. Most of them just had cracks, which have started to heal. Jeff is still out cold and Nick is refusing to leave his side. Wes has only allowed me to patch him up; he says he needs to talk to Blaine. Cameron has a pretty bad burn to his left side, I've done all I can with that and given him a whole blood bag so I hopeful that his injuries will just heal themselves. I'm worried about Trent, he is still unconscious and there was a very extensive crack through his arm…he could have lost the arm if the crack had gone any deeper, we'll have to see if he'll be able to move it or not. He may be like Artie and have limited movement, but since he's a pureblood, there is a slim chance of that'<p>

Burt nodded at Emma's explanation of all the Warbler's injuries, still eyeing the curly haired boy she had brought with her, whose own eyes were set upon his son.

' Who are you boy?' he asked gruffly, dismissing Emma.

' Blaine Anderson sir' the boy answered, looking up at him instead of where Kurt stood with his brother at the bottom of the steps up to Burt's throne.

' And you are the leader of this…coven?' he continued, pausing before using the word "coven", this didn't look like any coven he had ever seen before. Blaine nodded.

' Yes sir'

' You are all purebloods?'

' Yes sir'

' Why were you attacked?' Burt asked bluntly. Blaine paused, glancing again at Kurt. The hazel-eyed boy sighed heavily, as if something he had seen in Kurt's eyes had told him his answer for him.

' We are on the run from our original coven. My father, the leader, sent my brother and two lackeys to bring us back so he could kill us like he did our friends before' he explained, sounding sad as he mentioned his brother. Burt felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, not letting it spread to his face, staying stern and frowning down at the uniformed boy, said uniform burnt, and small cracks still visible on his face, blood staining some of the dark blue blazer that he wore.

' Why does your father want to kill you?'

Blaine let out a heavy, regretful sigh. ' We deserted him and our coven, and because…we have a few members who are…are Gifted. He wants to collect them, to make an army. Kurt included' he told the man, looking to Kurt again, who smiled reassuringly, crossing the room to stand beside him, touching his arm gently. ' I'm sorry I've brought this all upon you…'

Kurt interrupted him, silencing him with a hard look before looking up at his father, with hope and fear in his wide eyes. ' Dad, can…can Blaine and the Warblers stay?'

Burt began to answer, his mouth slamming shut as Kurt shifted, his collar falling away just enough that he could see the two small, identical puncture marks on his small son's neck.

A growl ripped from his throat.

' Holy crap…KURT!'

* * *

><p>AN Bit short, sorry, the next one will hopefully be longer…but yes! Everything's being revealed now! XD And yes, I introduced Blaine's brother Jack, anyone who has read my Prince Charming story will know who he is, but this is a more…evil version of him, their sister will be appearing as will! Anyone who hasn't read my Prince Charming story…read it! I'll love you forever! Though you don't have to read it to understand the character.

Anyway! Next chapter will be up soon! How will Burt react to this new discovery about his innocent son? Will the Warblers move in for good? Will Jack and Karofsky be back? Stay tuned! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	10. The Truth Unfolds

**Chapter Ten: The Truth Unfolds**

' What do you mean he escaped?'

Jack cringed at his father's harsh tone, holding his ground as he stared down at the ground, the marble floor reflecting the candles that lit the otherwise dark, echoingly large room. Karofsky and Azimio stood behind him, recovered from their minor injuries, knelt on the ground and bowing their heads, and behind them, other members of their coven, eyes dark and faces hidden by the shadows.

' We…we were surrounded and would have been overpowered, we had to retreat' the blonde boy explained.

The king, sat upon his throne, surveyed his son, eyes red and angry, letting out a heavy sigh and smirking when his young son winced at the disappointment prominent there. he stood, his footsteps loud as he walked down the steps and towards Jack, who squeezed his eyes shut. Again, the king took pleasure from his son's fear, reaching out to cup his chin, forcing his head up, those bright eyes looking up at him.

' You have failed me Jack'

' I'm sor…'

' Do not apologise. Do not speak. All I want from you is your brother' the king snapped, the vampires in the room bristling as his voice echoed around them, sending shivers down every one of their spines. The king smiled at the feel of Jack's shiver. ' Any other time, I would punish you, all three of you, and send someone I believe to be more…capable of subduing your brother, but this time…this time I shall make an allowance. It still falls upon you to bring your brother back, and I want it done right Jack, understand?'

Jack tried to nod, but his father still held his chin, forcing him to speak. ' Yes father'

' Good, otherwise I shall send your sister, and I know you do not want that' the king chuckled, releasing his child and turning back towards his throne, crossing his arms behind his back. ' Funny, how you wish to protect your sister so much, yet you know what I shall do to your brother when you return him to me. Blaine may be my better child, stronger than you Jack, and most of the others, but that does not excuse what he has done…he has betrayed me' the king sat back down on his throne, looking down at his blonde son again. ' How much pushing would it take for you to betray me Jack?'

' I would never betray you, father'

' Hm…we'll see, bring your brother back, and you may get the praise you think you deserve'

' Yes father'

* * *

><p>' Dad, I'm sorry…'<p>

' Sorry doesn't cut it Kurt! I can't believe you could have done this! You Bonded! You Bonded without my permission, with a boy not part of our coven, who I don't even know!' Burt bellowed, pacing back and forth, fists clenched in his anger. ' Kurt! What were you thinking?'

' I wasn't thinking, I was going on instinct and I'm sorry…!'

Burt ran a hand across his head, glaring at Blaine and the way his son stood slightly in front of him as he passed. They had moved to Burt's office on Carole's insistence, Carole, Finn and Puck standing anxiously beside Burt's desk as the coven leader paced, growling angrily to himself. Blaine shifted anxiously, wanting nothing more than to reach out a touch Kurt, but he didn't dare move under the eyes of Kurt's father. He knew that the Warblers – the conscious and capable Warblers – were just outside the door, but the leader…Kurt's father, looked like he wanted to rip him apart.

' Dad, I didn't know that Blaine was the son of another coven leader until afterwards, but…but I trust him, he's not here to spy or…' Kurt cut off, shrinking away from the frown on his father's face. He hated when he looked like that, he looked disappointed in him. ' Dad…'

' Kurt, I'm not upset because you Bonded with the son of another coven leader; I am upset because you know what has happened in the past. You know what I have done to punish those who have done the same thing you have! You have always asked me to treat you the same as every other member of this coven…so what would you have me do now? Would you have me banish you as well? Would you have me punish you…my own son, in the same way?'

Behind him, Carole clutched her hands to her chest, eyes filling with tears as Kurt stared at his father, his own eye wet. Burt sighed, seeing this too.

' How could you do this Kurt?' he asked quietly.

' I…it happened so quickly…I didn't think. Dad I…you always told me that Bonding is instantaneous, and it takes a lot of control not to let it happen straight away. I'm weak and we were out in the town, and wasn't able to stop myself, I'm sorry!' Kurt exclaimed, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Blaine winced at the sadness in Kurt's voice, clearing his throat nervously, trying not to wince as Burt hard gaze jumped to him.

' Sir, it wasn't just Kurt's fault, I didn't stop it either and I am sorry for putting your coven and your relationship in jeopardy' Blaine said, trying to keep his voice steady and hold Burt's gaze, even as the hardness turned to a glare. '…But I love your son, and I am willing to do anything to stay with him and be with him. I am very sorry sir, but please do not put all the blame on Kurt, I have seen how hard it has been for him to keep this from you, he just didn't know how to tell you, sir'

Burt stared at him for a long moment. The boy was just that, a boy, just like his son. He was strong, Burt could tell from his muscle, holding himself in a way only apparent from years of living in the spotlight as the son of coven leader. The boy stood close to his son, as if wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him, and Burt was sure that this was what the boy wanted.

' How can I trust you boy? You say that your father wants to collect my son, to build an army, how can I trust that you won't steal my son away, when you have already kept this from me?' Burt growled.

Blaine took a shaky breath. ' Sir, my friends and I used to belong to my father's coven, we used to live in what we called a school…with forty-eight other boys, all purebloods and half of them with Gifts. They were all my friends, I loved them like they were my brothers, and my father had them killed in the Purge…he ripped them apart and burned them all, and would have done the same to myself and my friends if we hadn't been tipped off my Jeff and escaped…trust me sir, after what happened to my friends…to my brothers, I have no allegiance with my father, and the fact that he has now started to use my younger brother…that is unforgivable' Blaine gritted his teeth, dragging a hand through the side of his hair. ' I have not had an allegiance with my father for over a century sir'

Burt listened closely to the boy, surprised by his story. He had not expected that. He had expected a succession of excuses and reasons why he was a good person. He glanced at Kurt, who had taken Blaine's hand now, squeezing it comfortingly.

' I don't want to question you about what your father did, as I cannot imagine a father doing that to his own son, so I will ask you this, who of your friends are Gifted?'

' Jeff, Wes, Trent and Cameron, the rest were killed'

' Their Gifts?'

' Wes is able to speak telepathically with others but not read minds, Trent is immovable when on the ground, Cameron is able to put a trace on people, he touches them and he can find them easier than any trained tracker, and Jeff is able to predict things, not the future but he can sense things that are about to happen, which is why he was able to warn us about the Purge' Blaine explained. ' I'm assuming that's why they are the ones who were the most injured'

' You know of Kurt's Gifts?'

' I know he has one, I haven't asked him what it is. The other guys don't really like talking about their Gifts so I figured Kurt might be the same'

Burt sighed again, biting his lip and looking back and forth between the two boys before glancing over at Carole, tears still on her cheeks. She gave him a reassuring smile, nodding, and Burt hung his head, growling in frustration. He hadn't wanted his son to find a Bond Partner like this. He had been willing to wait until Kurt was older before he found his Partner, knowing that there were not many gay vampires in the state of Ohio, now this had happened. He hated that he hadn't been able to get to know this boy who obviously loved his son. He hated that everyone would judge him for banishing other members of the coven and not his child. But there was no way he could bring himself to banish his son, to send him away because of something he hadn't been able to control.

Elizabeth would hate him if he did, and the idea of his wife's spirit hating him made his old heart hurt.

He pointed at Kurt. ' You are grounded. No leaving the estate, I mean it. You will drink from blood bags and no T.V. for a month, and that's me being lenient, okay son?'

Kurt nodded. ' Yes dad'

' Okay' Burt repeated, looking at Blaine. ' And you, you will move in here'

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who smiled, before nodding as well. ' Yes sir'

' You and your friends'

' Of course sir'

' You don't have to join our coven but you will swear your temporary allegiance to me and my family'

' Yes sir'

' We will protect you here, from your father and any other attacks from anyone else he sends, but you have to be completely honest with me, about everything, and I mean everything. I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I am no fool, and I do not like people thinking that they can keep things from me' Burt told him sternly. ' I can see that you love my son, and I know that you didn't mean this to happen, but it is your job to protect him now, understand?'

' Yes sir, of course sir'

Burt nodded. ' Okay. I am disappointed…with both of you; make that disappointment go away by proving that you do care for each other, and never keeping anything as big as this from me again. Okay?'

' Yes sir'

' Kurt?'

' Yes dad'

' Okay. For the month of your grounding, Blaine is not staying in your room Kurt…'

' But dad…!' Kurt began to protest, cutting off when his father gave him a look. A "do not push me" look.

' I will have some of the maids make up the guest rooms. Some of the boys will have to stay in the medical rooms for now but hopefully that won't be for too long. Blaine can move into your bedroom once the month is up and you're no longer grounded, and I am only allowing this because you are already Bonding, if you weren't then you wouldn't get this privilege, so do not make me regret this decision'

' Thank you sir' Blaine said quickly and Kurt smiled in amusement at his politeness. Burt grunted, turning towards his desk. ' Sir, I'm sorry for bringing this all on you. Jack – my brother – and whomever else my father sends, they will come eventually, and hopefully they won't be able to find us here very easily, but…I'm sorry if anything happens to jeopardise your coven, and thank you for offering us sanctuary, we are very grateful'

Burt turned back to look at him as he spoke, the boy stared hard at the floor. He smiled slightly. ' You're welcome Blaine, and as for any attacks, we'll deal them. Now I'm sure you want to see your friends so both of you can go'

Blaine nodded, heading towards the door, stopping there when Kurt didn't follow him, going to his father and wrapping his arms around his neck. Burt looked stunned for a moment, before smiling and hugging his son, stroking his hand down his hair and rubbing his back.

' Thanks dad, I'm sorry I kept this from you' Kurt whispered. Burt nodded.

' I forgive you'

' I love you dad'

' Love you too kiddo'

* * *

><p>' So we're staying here then?' David asked, slumped in a chair, a blood bag held loosely in his hands. Blaine nodded, looking round the medical room at the boys. Half of them were almost completely healed, the small cracks slowly healing over as they drank from the blood bags. Cameron's whole left side was heavily wrapped in blood soaked bandages, trying to heal the burns, his brother at his bedside, gripping his right hand tightly, trying to distract him from the pain of it, Flint doing the same for Trent, whose arm was wrapped in the same crimson bandages. It hurt for cracks and burns to heal, the others could bare it because they were only small but Cameron and Trent's faces were contorted with pain, the boys occasionally letting out a sharp gasp as something in his arm set or snapped back together, and as the burnt skin grew back. Jeff had woken up only half an hour ago, and only then had Emma been able to persuade Nick back into a bed rather than a chair, the blonde climbing in alongside him as soon as some of his strength was back, curling up beside the brunette. Kurt was sat on the end of Nick's bed, smiling occasionally at the blonde.<p>

' Kurt's father has permitted us to stay here, only if we swear our temporary allegiance to him and his family, I have agreed to it, but I am giving you permission, if any of you do not wish to stay here, for whatever reason, I'm not going to ask…you can leave, but you have to tell me now if that is your wish' Blaine told the full room of vampires. None of the boys said a word and Kurt's smile got wider.

' Blaine, mate, we've been through enough, we can't stop now' Thad said, grinning. Blaine nodded his thanks.

' Okay, thank you, all of you. I'm sorry this has happened and I am so thankful that you are all okay. Right, Kurt's father is preparing rooms for all of us, Cameron, Nick and Trent, you'll have to stay here until your injuries are healed properly, Jeff I'm assuming you want to stay here as well?' Jeff nodded silently. ' And the woman…what was her name Kurt?'

' Emma, she's Bonded with my father's second-in-command and has medical training' Kurt explained.

' Okay, Emma wants you to stay here too Wes' Blaine finished, looking over at his taller, Asian friend, slumped in a chair beside David, sucking from his own blood bag, his shirt open and showing off the wrappings of white bandages. He glared at Blaine, shaking his head.

' No way, I'm fine'

' Wes, you have a huge gash across your chest, you've lost blood that you need to replenish, you are staying here until Emma says that you're okay' Blaine ordered. Wes huffed, still glaring, wincing when David patted his arm.

' You'll be fine dude, it'll probably only be for one day' he laughed. ' Wes doesn't like hospitals' he explained to a confused looking Kurt.

' What if Jack comes back?' Sebastian spoke up, throwing his empty bag into the trashcan.

' Then we'll deal with him. Father is manipulating him, I just know it, maybe I can talk to him next time…'

Kurt pulled a face. ' I don't think that's a good idea Blaine, Jack is…' he shivered. ' There's something about him. I don't like it'

Blaine shook his head. ' No, what you've seen is the Jack who is being controlled by our father; Jack is a kind and loving boy, albeit a little crazy. The only reason he's being used by dad is because he's Gifted' Kurt raised an eyebrow. ' He can create fire. A kind of ironic Gift really. He's the one who set fire to the house'

' That's an impressive Gift' Kurt muttered under his breath. Visible Gifts were almost unheard of.

' So what do we do until then?' James asked.

Blaine shrugged. ' We wait, we swear our allegiance to Kurt's father, we behave ourselves and we wait and see what happens. It won't be long before something else happens, I'm sure'

* * *

><p>' Looks like you got your way'<p>

Kurt tipped his head back to look at Blaine, smiling cheekily. He knew what he meant, but let an innocent look grace his young features. ' What ever do you mean Blaine?'

Blaine grinned, digging his fingers into Kurt's ribs, making him squeal and giggle, wriggling in his lap. ' You know what I mean, you cheeky thing. You wanted me to move in, now I'm here, under the watchful eye of your lovely father'

The brunette grinned. ' Ah, then yes I did get my way, it's quite a common thing around here'

Blaine laughed. ' I'm sure it is little prince…Kurt?'

' Yes?'

' What is your Gift? I know it's rude to ask but I was just wondering'

Kurt had stiffened in his arms, rolling and pushing himself up on an arm so he could look at the boy beneath him, biting his bottom lip. He glanced down at Blaine's neck, raising a hand to run his fingertips across the bite marks and smiling at the shiver that ran down the other boy.

' I can control people's minds…hypnotise them, to do my bidding' he explained quietly, shifting so he was knelt between Blaine's legs, hand slipping down to his shirt, trailing up and down his chest. ' I've never done it to you…just so you know'

' I wouldn't think you did babe…that's a pretty…interesting ability'

' Yeah dad thinks so too, that's why he's so worried' Kurt shrugged. ' My mother had the same abilities, telekinesis too…very powerful'

' Had? How'd she lose her powers?'

' She didn't, she died' he sighed, playing idly with a button on Blaine's shirt. Blaine winced.

' I'm sorry Kurt. But who's that woman with your father then? The brunette?'

' Oh that's my stepmother, Carole, she and dad got married a few decades ago. Finn's my stepbrother but we're pretty close by now…sweet guy looks out for me as much as Noah does' Kurt explained, frowning suddenly. ' Why are you asking me all this?' he asked, suspicion in his voice. Blaine shot into a sitting position.

' I'm not going to betray Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like that…I just want to get to know you more' he gasped, cupping Kurt's pale cheeks gently in his hands. ' I will never betray you Kurt, I'll never give you to my father…he's a monster and I never wanted you to get caught up in all of this…you're mine now, my baby, my love, my beautiful boy…I would never hurt you like that, and I will always protect you…I've sworn that to your father and I swear it to you as well' Kurt smiled, touching the hands still covering his cheeks.

' Thank you Blaine' he whispered.

' For what?'

' For agreeing to come here, I know you could have just taken off but you didn't so thank you'

Blaine smiled back, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt leaned into him, dropping his hands to Blaine's chest, pushing him back on the couch again, and hovering over him, their lips still connected. Blaine let his hands fall from his cheeks, sliding down his body and wrapping round his waist, humming happily as Kurt's body pressed against his, the slender boy's tongue slipping past his lips and over his own.

' OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT!'

Kurt growled against Blaine's lips, pulling his mouth away and looking up to glare at Finn and his friends in the doorway. The girls all had smirks on their faces, slightly glazed over looks in their eyes, whereas Finn looked annoyed and Puck amused.

' What?'

' Finn! We said not to disturb them!' Mercedes exclaimed, swatting his arm.

' You just wanted to watch them make out, perv!' Puck laughed, coming into the room and throwing himself down on a couch opposite, as Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine. ' And Finn's right, no making out in the living room'

' Fuck off Noah, I've seen you doing worse on that very couch' he snapped, giggling when Sam froze halfway down onto the couch, eyes widening before changing his mind and sitting in the armchair. ' Slightly safer Sam, good choice' the blonde pulled a face.

Finn cleared his throat, taking up one of the other armchairs, Rachel perching on one of the arms primly. He was eyeing Blaine closely, cracking his knuckles half out of nerves and half trying to be threatening. Blaine raised a curious eyebrow at Kurt who just rolled his eyes, leaning against his side and wrapping an arm around Mercedes' shoulders when she came to sit beside him.

' Go ahead Finn' he sighed.

Finn ignored him, still staring at Blaine hard. ' I don't trust you'

Blaine scoffed. ' Yeah? Well I think I'll still be able to sleep at night knowing that' Most of the other vampires in the room laughed, ignoring the hard look from the couple in the armchair.

' It's not funny dude, why should any of us trust you after all of this?' Finn demanded.

The curly haired boy began to answer, mouth snapping shut when Kurt leant forward, glaring at his brother with clenched fists. ' Because I trust him and love him, so if you don't trust him then you don't trust me, and if that's true then you can get out now'

Finn gaped at him. ' You'd throw me out because I don't like him?'

' No, I'd throw you out if you don't trust me!'

Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's knee, rubbing his thumb across his jean-clad skin. He didn't want Kurt fighting with his brother, not after admitting that they were close, that Finn protected him. Blaine wanted to like the boy, the brother of his love, and he wanted him to like him as well. He didn't intend to leave the estate; he wanted to stay with Kurt. That would be harder if Finn hated him. He looked across at the much taller boy.

' I'm not going to hurt Kurt…I'd rather hurt myself…and I am grateful to you all for coming to help my friends and I, you didn't have to put yourselves in that danger but you did so thank you…'

' Don't try and sweet talk us mate' Puck told him.

' I'm not trying to sweet talk you, and I know it's going to take a while before any of you trust me…'

' I trust you Blaine!' Brittany exclaimed and he looked over in surprise at the girl, smiling. ' You make Kurtie happy'

Kurt blew a kiss to the blonde.

' Okay…' Blaine smiled at her before looking back at the boys. ' I know it's going to take a while before most of you trust me, but I'm willing to work to gain your trust, just tell me what to do'

Puck shared a grin with Mike and Artie. ' We're gonna have to put some thought into that dude'

Artie chuckled. ' This is going to be fun'

Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes wide, hand squeezing his knee. ' Am I going to enjoy living here? I'm starting to doubt it'

' You'll be fine sweetie'

Blaine frowned at Puck, standing up. ' I'm gonna check on the guys' he mumbled, hurrying out the room, leaving a gang of laughing vampires behind and Kurt's voice yelling at them loudly.

' Stop trying to haze him!'

* * *

><p>AN What will Blaine have to do to prove he can be trusted to the other vampires? Any ideas, give me a review and I'll see which one I like best! Ooh! And will Jack succeed this time? Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Sorry it took a while, I've started writing a novel and I have exams at Uni so a lot of my time is being taken up! I finish Uni soon though so lots of time to write!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


End file.
